The Real Story Of the Final Battle
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A legend in the past spoke of the heir of Clow Reed coming to the wizarding world and that they would have unlimited power. Harry Potter is a wizard in the present time when the unthinkable happens. What will the wizarding world do? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 1**

**TOMOEDA, JAPAN**

"DAD!" Yelled a young girl. She was sitting up in her bed, covered in sweat and worried for the boy that she had seen in her dream. She knew it had to be true, she just knew it. Her dream's had never been wrong before. She just had to tell her dad!

"Sakura, what's wrong?" A worried voice of an adult male could be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"I had a nightmare!" Sakura yelled back, knowing that her dad could make things better for her like he normally did.

"Tell me, what it was about?" Her dad said with a sigh. But inside, he was wondering if his daughter had dreamt on of………those types of dreams.

"I saw a young boy bleeding in the park! And he seemed to have passed out!" Sakura replied, and her dad could tell that the young boy must be in a bad way by the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Anything else?" He didn't want to miss any important information if this was one of those types of dreams that his daughter had.

"He had bruises and he had a blue aura!" yelled Sakura back, shocking her dad.

"He had magic?!" Her dad yelled back in shock. Things seem to be happening then. If this boy had magic, then he could not begin to image what would be happening soon.

"Yes." Was Sakura's short reply; she truly worried for the young boy in her dream. Those injures looked horrible to her.

"Where was he?" Asked her dad in a understanding tone. It had seemed to her that her dad understood that this 'nightmare' might have been one of those types of dreams that she has.

"He was in the park, but I don't know where!" yelled Sakura back, a bit depressed that she couldn't help anymore as she had no other information that she could give.

"Ok. We will go out and start looking for him tomorrow." Replied her dad; knowing that he would make everything alright again.

"Thank you." Sakura replied, feeling better at having talked to her dad about her nightmare. Sakura slipped back under her bed covers and soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the emerald eyed boy.

The following morning Sakura ran down stairs to eat breakfast like normal and like normal, Sakura and Touya (her big brother) collided with each other. But things went a little different from there.

"Squirt, I heard that you had a nightmare last night?" asked Touya as he walked to the kitchen with his younger sister to get breakfast.

"Yep, I did! It was so horrible! A young boy was in the park somewhere by himself, and he was unconscious because of all his injures and the amount of blood he lost!" Sakura rambled as she helped her older brother make their and her dad's breakfast.

Listening to his younger sisters rambling, Touya decided that she had the same dream as he had last night. So; making up his mind, he turned to his sister and spoke to her as they put everything away.

"Alright, squirt. I'll help you look for this boy." Touya said with a shrug of his arms and he soon found himself with his arms full of Sakura, giving him a big hug and saying, "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again.

**So, how was the first chapter? **

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**I know its different from Katie13's but is it better or worse? **

**Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 2**

**THE DURSLEY'S HOUSE THAT SAME MORNING**

THE DURSLEY'S HOUSE THAT MORNING

"Up! Get up!" came the screeching, banshee shout of his aunt while banging on his bedroom door.

"I'm up Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled back, and started to get dress and ready for the day.

"Good! Now get downstairs and cook breakfast and you had better not burn it or else!" warned his aunt though the door. Harry had no idea why she refused to enter his room. Though Harry thought it might have something to do with the _gifts_ Hedwig had been leaving in his room for him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled back to his aunt though the door. As Harry finished getting dressed he could hear his aunt leave and going back down stairs, probably to coo over 'her precious Duddykins'.

Harry got up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen and cooked breakfast, which was bacon and eggs. Harry put the food on the table and at the same time uncle Vernon and Dudley came into the kitchen. Despite the efforts made by the school nurses to get Dudley to loose weight, he had grown to the size of a small whale and consequently needed two chairs to sit. Even if his aunt and uncle had said that Dudley was a growing boy and he was just big boned with a lot of puppy fat like his father.

Before Harry could sit down, Aunt Petunia came though the kitchen door from the hall way and handed him a long list of chores to do.

"I should leave for the train station." Mentioned Mr. Dursley to his wife while he was getting up and ready to go.

"Why?" Harry asked, but they didn't pay attention to him as usual. So he had to wait and see if he could get any information by listening to what was said.

"Is Marge bringing Ripper with her?" Asked his aunt, not really liking a 'dirty animal' in her house that she worked so hard to keep clean every single day (note the sarcasm).

"Aunt Marge is coming?" Tried again Harry but wasn't really thinking he would get an answer.

"Yes!" Answered exasperatedly his aunt while Harry steped back slightly at the tone that his aunt used and in shock that he got an answer.

"Dudley, do you want to come with me?" Asked Vernon while looking over to his son who was sitting at the table and eating his fifth helping of breakfast.

"No." muffled Dudley even as his mouth still full of bacon.

"Dudley needs to put on his new tie so he will look smart for his Aunt Marge." cooed Petunia, starting to coo over how precious and adorable her 'sweet Duddykins' was.

"And you! You will be staying in your room unless I tell you to come out." Vernon warned him, giving Harry a stern glare that meant that if he didn't do as told then he would receive the beating of his life.

"Fine." Harry said, knowing that this was normal for how his family accepted about guests seeing him.

"And you will not say one word about that freak school of yours!" Uncle Vernon said, face going redder by the moment.

"Fine." Harry said with a nod of his head, knowing that if he said anything else then it could mean trouble for him.

"And if she says anything to you, you will watch your mouth." said Uncle Vernon as he not to gently prodded Harry with one big beefy index finger.

"And if she doesn't?" said Harry, wanting to know what sort of playing field it was.

"I will beat you if you don't." It was clear he wouldn't hesitate this time, he wasn't bluffing.

"I should be leaving for the train station now." Vernon said, turning around, giving his wife and son a smile and walked out of the house as if Harry didn't exist.

"Bye!" aunt Petunia and Dudley said to him as he left to pick up Aunt Marge.

When Uncle Vernon left, Aunt Petunia went with Dudley to see how they could best show how much her 'dudlykins' had grown since the last time Aunt Mage had seen him. Harry decided that it was best to be ignored by his family, so he decided to get a start on the chores as they had to be done before the end of the day. Harry looked at the chore list to see what he had to do.

**CHORE LIST**

Mow lawn

Weed garden

Clean dishes

Clean rooms (expect yours)

Paint garage doors

Clean windows

Get mail

Cook lunch

Clean dishes

Wash window's (expect yours)

Dust everything (expect your room)

Put Marge's bags in the spare room

Cook dinner

Clean dishes

Wash ripper

Wash clothes (expect yours)

With a sigh, Harry got up went outside to start to mow the lawns. Mowing the front and back lawn took two hours. By this time uncle Vernon's car had just pulled into the drive and Aunt Marge got out of the car. When Harry saw that Aunt Marge was here he went and opened the door for her. He then took her bags up to the spare room. As he came back down the stairs to finish his chores be found the bottom of the stairs blocked by one Aunt Marge.

"You're still here." she said with an air of disgust about her.

"Yes Aunt Marge." Harry said in a flat tone and judging by the look on Aunt Marge's face, he had done something wrong already.

"Don't say yes like that." said Aunt Marge with her hands on her hip, she looked down at him as one would when looking at a dead squirrel that had been ran over by a car before saying "I see that the school did not teach you manners."

"I learned manners." Harry said, in a flat tone, hopping to be able to stay out of trouble.

"Petunia! If I was you I would write to that school and tell them to beat him harder because he is not learning anything." Aunt Marge said with a glare at Harry.

"You're right Marge." said Aunt Petunia, with a quick and short nod of her head.

Before anyone could say anything more a rat was seen running to the living room. Before anyone could see more there was a small pop and a man was standing in the living room pointing a wand at Harry. He then said a word that nobody understood and a purple light filled the room.

**So, how was the first chapter? **

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**I know its different from Katie13's but is it better or worse? **

**Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 3**

As the purple light surrounded Harry, he felt himself moving in a weird way and all of a sudden he hit the floor hard as he came to a stop, causing him to pass out. As the purple light disappeared, not far away, voices could be heard of a child and one adult male.

**With the Kinomoto's:**

"Dad, we need to find him!" Sakura urged her dad, she didn't want anything bad to happen to that boy she saw in her dream, something about him was calling out for help.

"We will, Sakura." her dad said calmly. He didn't want his daughter to work her self into a state and find out that this dream wasn't going to come true.

"But what if we don't?!" Sakura pressed. Worried about how hurt and cold the boy must be feeling.

"Sakura, listen to me. Touya and Yue are looking on the north side of the park and Kero is at home waiting until we get back. We'll just search for him on the south side." Mr. Kinomoto said to his daughter, trying to ccalm down the worrying child.

"I know that!" Sakura said with a pout and a small stomp of her foot.

"Then please stop worrying." Mr. Kinomoto said with a loving smile to his daughter.

"I'll try." Sakura said. But before she could say anymore, out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw an unmoving body lying on the ground. That was him! It must be!

Breaking into a run, she hurried over to him, she heard her father hurrying after her. Lying on the ground was the young boy, the same one from her dream.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked her father who had caught up with her and was kneeling besides her and the unmoving boy.

"We'll take him home. We simply can't leave him here and he needs a doctor." Mr. Kinomoto said, he just couldn't leave any child hurt or injured.

Bending down, Mr. Kinomoto carefully picked the young boy up and carried him to their house with his daughter hovering besides him in worry.

Touya and Yukito were both already at the house after their search turned up empty. Touya opened the door and allowed them into the house. Mr. Kinomoto carefully walked in and gently placed the boy on the couch and left the boy with the others as he went out of the room to call the doctor.

When the doctor came and checked the young man over, he was surprised that the boy was this badly treated. When he was done he walked into the hallway, making sure that the others wasn't their and he talked to Mr. Kinomoto.

"Fujitaka, we need to talk." the doctor said seriously.

"How is he?" Mr. Kinomoto, Fujitaka (his first name) asked with worry for the young boy.

"Where did you find him?" the doctor asked, with a frown on his face.

"In the park." replied Fujitaka seriously.

"Someone has been beating him, and he hasn't eaten in a day or so." the doctor answered with a sigh. He really hated child abuse.

Taking a deep breath, Fujitaka stayed silent for a moment; thinking about the young boy before he asked the doctor a question, "Will he wake up?" he then asked worriedly.

"Yes. But he is going to need a lot of help." the doctor said with a nod of his head in a sad manner.

"Okay." Fujitaka replied with a sigh of relief and his whole body relaxed, knowing without a doubt that the boy would be alright.

"But I need to know who his family is because I don't want him to go back to them." the doctor said with a stern look on his face that left no room for arguments of any kind.

"You are not the only one." Fujitaka said with determination.

"Good." the doctor said with a nod.

"When will he wake up? Can you tell?" asked Fujitaka.

"A few hours maybe." the doctor said, even he wasn't sure.

"Thank you," Fujitaka said with a smile.

"I need to go, but I will be back tomorrow." the doctor said with a nod as he and Fujitaka turned to the direction the door was.

"Okay and thank you," said Fujitaka and lead the doctor out of the house.

"You're welcome," the doctor said as Fujitaka opened the door and he stepped outside.

After the doctor had left and Sakura went into the living room to where her father was. She sat down next to him and asked what was wrong.

"Sakura I want you to call Mrs. Li and ask her to come here." her father said while not taking his eyes of the unmoving boy.

"Okay," Sakura said and she got up and went into her room to call her friend Syaoran's house in Hong Kong.

Touya went downstairs and saw the look on his father's face. "What wrong with him?" he asked his dad.

"I'll tell you later." his father said in a serious voice.

"Okay." Touya said, he knew that things were going to be hard for the unknown boy, but he knew that he and his family and friends would help the boy.

**So, how was the first chapter? **

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**I know its different from Katie13's but is it better or worse? **

**Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, thanks to Seithr-Kairy's who is now the Beta, so you might want to go over the last couple of chapters.**

As Sakura entered her room, she grabbed the cordless phone and called Syaoran while lying on her bed.

Sakura's room Phone Conversation:

"Hello?" asked Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" came Sakura's rushed voice.

"Sakura? Hi. What's wrong?" came Saroyan confused voice though the phone.

"I had a dream." That got Syaoran's total attention.

"Good or bad." was the tense reply.

"Syaoran, in it I saw a young boy bleeding in the park and he had passed out. So dad, Touya, Yukito and I went to the park tonight and found the boy right where my dream said he would be." Sakura said, trying to remember all of the important details.

"Why call me?" Syaoran asked in confusion.

"My dad wants your mother here before he will tell us anything else about the boy." Sakura explained.

"Okay wait a minute while I'll get her." Syaoran said and Sakura could here what was going on in the background.

Syaoran walked over to where his mother was and told her what Sakura had told him. She then took the phone so she could talk to Sakura. "Do you know his name?" she asked.

"No." Sakura answered.

"He was in your dream you say?" Mrs. Li asked.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed.

"Why did you call me?" Mrs. Li asked, wanting to know what she had to do with any of this.

"My dad told me to call you because the young man is glowing blue." Sakura said, remembering all of a sudden.

"Blue?" Mrs. Li questioned in both surprise and worry.

"He has an aura." Sakura said, not quite understanding what had gotten Mrs. Li so worried for.

"In this case, we will be in Japan in about two hours," Mrs. Li said.

"Thank you Mrs. Li," Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura, call me mother." Mrs. Li said and you could here the smile in her voice.

"Yes… Mother" she said with uncertainty

"Good," Mrs. Li said and then they both hung up to allow Mrs. Li and Syaoran to get ready to leave for Japan. Sakura went downstairs and told her father that Mrs. Li would be there in two hours. The young boy did not wake up while they waited.

Finally, after a couple of hours there was a knock on the door and Mr. Kinomoto got up and went to answered it. It was Syaoran and his mother.

"Come in." Mr. Kinomoto said to them and then he moved out of the way so that they could enter.

"Thank you." the Li matriarch replied politely.

"Did Sakura tell you about her dream?" Mrs. Li asked when they had entered the house.

"Yes," Mr. Kinomoto with a nod of his head as he turned to shut the door. Mr. Kinomoto then led them into the living room where everyone else was.

Mr. Kinomoto said "Good. Please sit down." as they entered the living room.

Mrs. Li sat down on a chair with replied Syaoran going to sit next to Sakura and they all talked about the young man.

"So nobody knows his name or where he comes from." asked Mrs. Li, starting the discussion off.

"That is correct." answered Touya.

"We should ask him." Mrs. Li said

"How? He wasn't awake." Sakura asked.

"Magic." Mrs. Li replied simply.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Mrs. Li.

"Just worried." Mr. Avalon said slightly embarrassed.

Mrs. Li went to wake the young boy. When Mrs. Li saw the young boy, she agreed that it was not a good idea to use magic to wake him up. Mrs. Li told them after looking the young boy over that because of the extant of his injures that using magic to wake him would not be a good idea.

After more talking over tea they found that it had become very late, so Syaoran and his mother were given rooms for the night and they would go over the situation in the morning.

The next day, Sakura went to check on the young boy that they had found in the park the night before.

"Hi." greeted Harry in English.

Not knowing English, Sakura blushed in embarrassment and ran from the room to her room where Kero was snacking on a pudding cup.

"Kero, I need your help." Sakura said to Kero.

"Why?" Kero asked as he finished off his pudding cup.

"I don't understand what the guy is speaking. He's speaks English." Sakura said as she went red in embarrassment as she remembered how she ran out of the room.

"Perform a simple language spell. That should work." Kero said from within the depths of his pudding cup.

"All right." Sakura said and she went back to the room where the young boy was sitting up, puzzled at Sakura's fast leave.

Trying to forget her embarrassment, Sakura mumbled the language spell quickly. "Language that is different becomes the same. Language that is different become the same."

"Hello," the young boy said as he tried again after Sakura had stopped her mumbling.

Now understanding him, Sakura smiled back and said, "Oh hello."

"Where am I?" the young boy asked her in confusion.

"Tomoeda, Japan." Sakura said simply.

"Oh no." the young boy said, putting his head into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Do you believe in magic?" the young boy asked her.

"I believe in magic. Why would you ask that?" asked Sakura with her head to one side.

"I'm called Harry Potter and I asked you because... I am a wizard and I have no idea how I got here." Harry said.

**So, how was the first chapter? **

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**I know its different from Katie13's but is it better or worse? **

**Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 5**

"Because, I'm a wizard. Somehow I was sent here but I am not sure how. To be honest I have no idea where here is." Harry said while being honest.

"Sakura, this is not a good thing and we need help to do this. That means I have to say something that I would hope never to say again. We need that Syaoran kid help and his family in on this because they are the most powerful people that I can think of that will be able to fix this mess." said Kero, popping up out of no where and startling Harry and Sakura.

"Why is this not a good thing that is happening and why do we need the Li's help in this. What messes are you talking about Kero." asked Sakura in confusion with an equal confused Harry.

"There is a very powerful dark wizard after me and I don't have my wand." said Harry, thinking that this was what the stuff toy was on about (But he wasn't, though Kero wasn't about to tell).

"Wait they others need to hear this too. Also I think that your father should hear this too because for the first time I think that we could be in hot water and I want you too have all of the help that you can have in this mistress." said Kero before Harry could start his expiation.

"Okay, if you think that others should know about this then. I will tell you anything that you want to know about what happened. Can I ask you a question." Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, of course you can ask me a question and do you think you can walk downstairs to the kitchen?" asked Sakura, they had moved Harry upstairs and into a guest room as he wasn't going to wake up for a while and it would be easier for everyone.

"Yes, if I could have a little help from someone because there is no way I can do it on my own. Also, my question is why did he call you mistress just now." Harry said while pointing at the strange stuff toy.

"Kero called me mistress because I am his mistress. I will help you downstairs to the kitchen and then they others will talk to you." said Sakura, also answering Harry's question.

Sakura helped the young man stood up and walked downstairs. To her surprise when they got they saw that Mrs. Li was there. Her father and Mrs. Li saw that with help Harry could walk. Kero followed his mistress downstairs and watched the young boy and that he was still in his earthy form. So for some reasons Kero felt that the young boy, Harry was not hurt to his mistress.

"Sakura you should call Eriol in on this too. After we found out what is going on. So that he too knows that we have a problem." said Kero, thinking of what needed to be done.

"He is in England so how would that help us." asked Sakura in confusion.

"Because he can find out what we did not know what we do. Also with luck he can stop it from happening again." said Kero with his arms crossed a nod of his head in a serious manner.

At this point Mr. Kinomoto was talking to Harry who had not sat down because he didn't want to be rude.

"Please sit down young man." said Mr. Kinomoto.

"Thank you sir." said Harry politely.

"What is your name young man." asked Mrs. Li's

"Harry Potter, Madam." said Harry  
at this time Mrs. Li saw his forehead and saw the lighting bolt scar on it.

"Now do you know how you got to the park or the spell used to send you there." asked Sakura

"I was sent here but I am not sure how or the spell that was used I am sorry." said Harry

"That is okay and for know we need to have you stay calm." said Mrs. Li.

Mr. Kinomoto gave everyone some tea and cookies. Harry did not know why but for some reason he liked these people. But something told him that they would not hurt him and that he was safe.

"Do you know any spells that could be used to do this?" asked Sakura

"I wish that I did but all I know was that it was magic that was used. I have not heard any of any spell that could do this." said Harry.

"Ok, where would you hear about magic, and where are you from?" said kero

"I go to Hogwarts School and I am from England." said Harry.

"Did you hear any words before the spell went off?" asked Mrs. Li.

"No, I could not make out the words to it before I passed out. But I wish that I could tell you more about what happened." said Harry.

"Don't worry, that will not be a problem." said Sakura

"Do you know the person who cast the spell was? Because knowing that could help us a lot." asked Mrs. Li.

"Yes, I do Madam." said Harry.

"What is his name?" said Mrs. Li.

"His name is Wormtail." said Harry.

"Is that the name his parents gave him when he was born?" asked Kero.

"No, Peter was." said Harry.

"Kid you called him by that other name. Why call him that then?" said kero

"Easy, that is what my father called him before he betrayed them." said Harry.

"Were they killed?" asked Touya.

Touya had come into the room when he had heard Harry's voice. This would mean that what Touya have seen was not the boy parents fault. But that did not make things any better, because he was seeing bruises and that was a bad thing.

"Yes, both of them were." Harry said sadly.

"Anything else that we should know about this that you would like to tell any of us?" asked Mrs. Li

"Yes, he framed my godfather who was his friend to and he faked his own death. Then he hide in rat form for 14 years until he help the dark wizard came back to life again." said Harry.

"Oh dear." said Mrs. Li.

"That is a problem but not a big one so don't worry about this." said kero

"Your godfather, is he still in jail?" asked Touya.

"No, he escaped a year ago and nobody knows were he is." said Harry.

"Good, because he should not be in jail for something that he did not do!" said Sakura.

"If you need him, how do you tell him that he needs to come to you?" asked Mrs. Li.

"I send my owl with a note for him and when she comes back she has a note from him. She is the only way I have to talk to him." said Harry.

"I have an owl at home so you can write him and tell him that you are here." said Mrs. Li.

"Thank you, Madam." said Harry.

"Now, why would this Wormtail send you anywhere?" asked Sakura.

"Because he works for Voldemort and he wants me died." said Harry.

"Why does this person want you died?" asked Kero.

"Because when he killed my parents fourteen years ago he tried to kill me. But for some reason the curse backfired and hit he and he lost all of his power. I don't know how that happened but he has tried to kill every year." said Harry.

"Did he get it back his power and body" asked Mrs. Li.

"Yes, just last year." said Harry.

"Voldemort is using the dark arts." asked Mrs. Li.

"Yes, he does use the dark arts to kill and hurt people. I thought that everyone knew about him. I hope that this is not a problem for anyone." said Harry.

"There is a dark wizard around, and nobody told us about him?!" exploded Mrs. Li.

"Is that a problem, Madam?" asked Harry

"No. But I will have a chat with that minister of magic, because he has been asked several times if there were any dark wizards that were alive and he said no all the time." said Mrs. Li.

"What happens now?" asked Harry.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 6**

"Nothing at this time, but I will send some more masters to make sure that no one can harm anyone." said Mrs. Li, calmly making Harry's worries easy slightly.

"Okay." said Harry, accepting that what Mrs. Li would do was for the best.

"You will stay with us until we can find a way to return you to England" said Fujitaka, not wanting to turn anyone out if they didn't have a place to go.

"Good." said Mrs. Li with a stiff smile.

Mrs. Li was happy that Harry would be safe because she had a feeling that this was the first time that he was. Also, Mrs. Li had not told any one that she could see a blue aura around Harry. She would need to talk to Kero and Yue about this because for some reason Harry's aura was blinking in and out and that they might know more then they were letting on.

Harry was surprised because after the talk he was told that he would be staying here. Also for some reason that made him feel safe for the first time since the deaths of his parents and that was a feeling that he liked a lot. This was the first time that anyone had taken him in and not told him that he was lazy or a problem. Harry would have to think more about this later but for now he would do want he was told.

Looking at the time, it was noon so they all decided to stop and have some lunch. Then Mrs. Li left and asked if Sakura and Harry could come over later to her house.

**THE DURSLEY'S HOUSE THAT MORNING**

"Where is that lazy boy?! He has chores and he had better not think that he is not doing them! Also because that freak came into this house that brat's list will double in size! If I have to found him myself then I will double it again! He knows that no freak from that world is in my house! I will beat that lazy brat within an inch of this life!" yelled a very peeved Vernon going red, then purple in the face.

Everyone was looking around for Harry in the living room and hallway, but nobody could found him. Vernon was getting madder by the second at this. Then without any warning is that there were a dozen pops in the living room and then, there stood a dozen wizards.

All of them standing around and pointing there wands at Wormtail, and this made Vernon more peeved then before because that freak brat knew how he felt about freaks in his house. Wormtail was sweating very badly because of the wands pointing at him and behind one of the wands was Sirius Black.

With both of them standing there they thought to us a truth potion and when everyone was asked even moody thought that it was a good idea if they used the truth potion.

At first Fudge did not want to and said that Black should be sent back to jail for his crimes. However Albus Dumbledore pointed out that they should make sure that justice was done so they gave Wormtail the potion and asked him some questions. Fudge thought that he could use this to make sure that he would keep his job. Albus Dumbledore said that he would do they question.

"What is your name," asked Albus.

"Peter," said Peter in a flat tone.

"What do they call you that is not your birth name?" asked Albus, there was no twinkle in his eyes.

"Wormtail," said Peter in the same flat tone.

"Who is your master," asked Albus, though before Wormtail could answer, Fudge interrupted.

Fudge said that Albus should not try to tell Peter what to say. Fudge said that everyone knows that Black had killed the Potter's and would kill young Harry if he could. Peter was a hero and should not have to go though with this. They should end this now and send Black to jail and Peter home but before Fudge could say anything else Peter answered the question and shocked everyone in the room.

"He - who - most - not - be – named." said Peter in the same flat tone but there was panic in his eyes.

"Say his name." Albus said, making sure the meaning of the name that Wormtail had given them was clear enough that everyone understood it and that there was no twists of the truth.

"Voldemort." said Peter, worried about what could happen to him.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper." asked Albus, looking over his glasses that were perched on end of his nose.

"Yes." answered Peter.

"Did you frame Sirius Black on the day after the Potter's were killed." asked Albus, and everyone in the room leaned in close.

"Yes." said Peter and everyone gasped in shock.

"Why did you frame Sirius Black that night?" asked Albus.

"He was the only person that knew that they had switched to me so I had to make sure that he was out of the way. I had hoped that I could give young Mr. Potter to my master but I could not found him at that time." said Peter in the normal flat tone.

"Did you know that you would be ruining Harry Potter life too?" asked Albus carefully.

"Yes." said Peter, gaining everyone's shock back.

"Did you care that you would ruin two lives?" said Albus; he was not happy, not happy at all.

"No." said Peter, confirming Albus thoughts.

"Why don't you care about that?" asked Albus.

"I don't care about a little kid who destroyed everything because he lived. I would not care if Sirius died because after school he would not do anything without that little brat. He would cry and Sirius would jump up and do what ever was needed to stop him from cry," said Peter and even though the flat tone of his voice you could here Wormtail's hate of Harry.

"Did you care the Sirius Black would not be able to raise him like his parents wanted because of what you did that night?" asked Albus with a glare.

"No, I wanted Sirius dead because I knew that he would tell the headmaster and that would be the end of everything." Peter answered.

"Why worry about that?" asked very mad Fudge.

"He would tell the headmaster about the switch and I would go to jail. I could not allow that too happen." said Peter.

"Why not?" asked Albus, causing everyone to flinch back because of Dumbledore's anger.

"Easy because I could have used the animagus spell and change into a rat. Then all I had to do was wait until I got word of where he was and help him back to power. Then he would know that I am loyal and would not kill me." Peter said simply.

"Where did you hide?" asked Albus, continuing with the questions.

"In rat form at the Weasley's house," said Peter.

"Did they know that you were there? " asked Albus.

"No, I would not tell them but Potter and Black ruined it all of that. I then had to run for my life because I knew that if they found out then they would turn me over ASAP." Peter told them.

"How did they ruin it?" asked Fudge, interested and not wanting to be forgotten.

"When Black broke out of jail he went to Hogwarts and told Potter everything and Potter believed Black when he told him the truth. I knew that Potter would do all in his power to help Black in freeing himself." said Peter.

"True." said Sirius with a nod.

"Did he come back to power?" asked Albus.

"Yes at the end of last year with my help. He was given back his body." Peter confirmed.

"How?" asked Fudge.

Fudge did not believe that this had happened. Because that would mean that he had been wrong and that the Dark Lord was back. He would have to found out how to save him in the polls. Then he would have to take control of Hogwarts so that he would be able to tell the children what he wanted to.

"In the graveyard at the end of last year, I tied Potter to a gravestone and cut his arm to get the blood that was needed." said Peter, remembering what had happened last year.

With this everyone but Sirius and the Dumbledore were surprised because they had believed for years that Sirius Black had killed the Potter's. To have found out at this time that he had not was a great fear for everyone because there was know way to make sure that this don't happen again to some one else. When Moody gave the truth potion to Sirius Black they asked him questions too. This time it would be Fudge that was asking the questions. Fudge thought that this was he could get Black to say something that would get him sent to jail.

"How did you escape three years ago?" asked Fudge.

"The animagus spell," said Sirius in the same flat tone as Wormtail had.

"What is your form and why did you not tell the minister that you were one?" Fudge demanded.

"A large Black dog and because at the time I need to keep some secrets because of my job," Sirius answered.

"Why did you escape?" asked Fudge.

"To protect Harry from Wormtail." was Sirius answer.

"How did you know about Wormtail?" asked Fudge.

"I saw the paper that you gave me and Wormtail was on the front cover and that could be a problem because I knew that he would hurt Harry if he could. I did not trust you Fudge to keep my godson live," Sirius answered plainly.

"So you know that Wormtail was in a spot were he could get hold of Harry?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, I did because the paper said that the boys went to Hogwarts with Harry and that was something that I could not allow," Sirius answered the questions, still in the same flat tone.

"That will be all." said Fudge dissmisavly, with a wave of his hand, mad that he hadn't gotten anything out of Black. Fudge had asked Black all of questions and all of the answers he had got weren't the information that he had wanted. Fudge hoped that he would be able to save himself in the polls. Firstly, he had to found a way to found a way to get young Mr. Potter under his control. To do that he first need to found the boy and that could be a problem, but he would first get Hogwarts under his control by send people that would do as he told them too.

With this they gave Sirius the counter to the truth potion so that he would not have to tell the truth anymore. The minister of magic's face went very pale because he had sent someone who was innocent to jail for a crime that he did not. Fudge told Sirius that he was free to go and that he would be paid 100,000 gallons for each year he had been sent to jail for. Also that Peter would be given the dementor's kiss.

**TOMOEDA, JAPAN**

This was the same day but that afternoon and Harry and Sakura have not yet gone over to Mrs. Li house.

"Sit down young Harry." said Mr. Kinomoto kindly.

"Thank you, Sir." said Harry and sat down.

"Your welcome." said Mr. Kinomoto with a smile.

"Now I need to know more about Voldermort but … It is easy to find out if you don't want to talk about him." said Mrs. Li.

"What would you like to know?" asked Harry wanting to help these people; they had been so nice to him.

"How long has he been around for?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"He was in power for 25 years, and then when he tried to kill me he lost his power for 13 years but he got it back at the end of last year." Harry told them, remembering all the correct numbers.

"Thank you young one." said Mrs. Li with a calm smile, though she had seen what she would not see. The bruise on young Harry's arms could be seen if you looked for them but it looked like his own magic was hiding them so that no one would see them. From what it looked like young Harry did not know that his magic was hiding them.

"Your welcome, Madam." said Harry shyly.

"Good. Now we need to get you to have fun for a little bit." said Mr. Kinomoto, he felt that this child hadn't had enough time as being a child.

"Like what?" asked Harry, totally confused. The only time had fun was when he was at school and that was the only time. He had hoped that he would be able to talk to Sakura again.

"That is what Syaoran and Eriol are planning." said Mrs. Li as she remembers what the others had told her.

"Where should I go?" asked Harry.

"Through that door young one." said Mrs. Li pointing to the said door and they both walked into the hall that lead to the room that Sakura had found the Clow Book in.

When they did this Syaoran and Eriol were on the other side of the door with a board game. Harry had to be told how to play because he had no idea on how.

Sakura excused herself after one hour to go to her room and study but she really wanted to talk to Kero and Yue about what she had seen.

**SAKURA'S ROOM**

"Kero, Yue, I need to talk to you both about something that I saw today." Sakura told them as she sat down on her bed.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Kero. Yue was standing there but he did not say anything.

"When Harry was first talking to us downstairs I saw his aura blink in and out." Sakura explained to them.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kero, becoming serious suddenly and Yue taking more notice then before.

"Yes, and I know that he has I blue aura. So what would make someone aura blink in and out?" asked Sakura, puzzled.

"Mistress, did you see any bruise or any other mark on him?" asked Yue carefully, he had a thought what was the cause but he just wanted to be sure.

"Yes, before he woke up I thought I saw some bruises on his arms but for some reason they disappeared when he woke up. So I thought that I was see something that was not there." Sakura said with a small sigh.

Yue looked at Kero and did not say anything more. It was Kero that would have to tell Sakura the answer.

"Sakura, you should tell Mrs. Li or your father about this because they would be able to fix it. I would not try to fix it without any adult help," said Kero with a sad look on his face.

"Ok, I will tell my father right now." said Sakura. She then left the room and went downstairs to talk to her father. After making sure that their mistress was gone Kero and Yue finished their talk.

"Yue, you know what this could mean don't you?" asked Kero, looking at Yue seriously.

"Yes Kerobaros, I do." answered Yue "It seems like we will so be having another join us."

The 'He will need saving first' bit was left unsaid though.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 7**

Harry stayed with the Kinomoto's in Japan for two weeks and Mrs. Li gave him some training in eastern magic.

However, it was soon time to return to England and that was something that Harry did not want to do because this was the first time that he had some one who cared what happened to him.

That morning Mrs. Li got them all to pack and then they all went to the airport. At the airport and got on the Syaoran's private plane and they flew to England. Mrs. Li kept a close eye on Harry because of what she had seen over the past few weeks. She had hoped that returning to England would help him heal.

**England Airport**

Many hours later, everyone got off the plane and then took a limo to Eriol's house because that is where they had planned to stay.

Eriol watched Harry carefully because of what Mr. Kinomoto had said to him. If his other half was right then Harry could be in great danger.

Also what Sakura had said about a blinking aura had him worried too because that happened only when someone was abused and he would wish that on no one. Also, a blue aura meant something special about that person.

So, for now Eriol would keep an eye on Harry and see what happened. When they are walked into Eriol's house Ruby moon showed them their rooms.

"Master, you left and did not take one of us with you." said Ruby with a small pout.

"Sorry." said Eriol, not really caring.

"What if you had been hurt?" asked Ruby.

"I was not," Eriol reassured her.

"That is not the point!" said Ruby, looking like a small child trying to get their point across.

"True, and it will not happen again," said Eriol, though he knew he would do it again.

"Good." said Ruby with a smile.

"When everyone is unpacked please show them to the living room." announced Eriol.

After unpacking, everyone settled in the living room, snacking on tea and small cakes. It was announced that Harry would be returning home to his aunt and uncle's home tomorrow. After that dinner was served. Eroil watched Harry when this was said because he wanted to know what Harry thought of it. From Harry's reaction to the news Harry didn't seem too happy about going back.

**Next Morning**

After breakfast everyone got into the limo and drove to four-privet drive. Eriol, Li, Sakura, and Harry all got out of the limo and walked to the front door and knocked on the door.

A big beefy man appeared at the door and when he saw Harry he turn red. Without any warning he pulled Harry by the collar of his shirt into the house and slammed the door shut on the others.

"That was unexpected." Sakura said as she and the others stood their in shock and waited for the door to be opened again.

Becoming impatient and angry that the door had been slammed shut; Eriol blasted the door in, startling everyone in the household.

"Who are you?!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, if possible, getting madder.

"The name is Eriol," Eriol said in a surprising calm tone and manner.

"I am calling the police," said Vernon, moving to the phone.

"Won't do you any good. The police can't stop me. Now Harry is going to get his belongings, and he will be leaving with us. I'm sure you don't have a problem with that. If you think that blowing down a door is all I can do then you're in for a big surprise." Eriol said, his eyes narrowing.

"He can go!" Vernon said quickly with fear.

"Good. I thank you Mr. Dursley. Now, young Harry get your things and came on we need to go." Eriol said with a small smirk.

Harry quickly retrieved his stuff, and piled everything in the limo. Just then a white snowy owl came flying straight at Harry. Sakura pulled out her staff to protect Harry, but he just stuck out his arm, and the owl landed on it.

"It's okay. This is Hedwig, My owl." Harry explained to them.

"Oh, cool. She's a beauty." Sakura said while cooing over Hedwig.

Sakura was worried because she was sure that this had not been in the plan. That Harry was once again with them meant that Eriol had seen something that he had not liked. Sakura saw a necklace of new bruises and that was not a good thing.

"Thanks." Harry said.

They returned to Eriol's mansion where Harry set up his belongings in his new room. Then Eriol suggested that Harry write to Dumbledore, alerting him of where he was, and to write another letter to his godfather. Harry has agreed and set to writing.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I know that you told me that you told me too write you if anything happened. I am not living with my aunt and uncle anymore this summer.

This is because on the first day of summer Wormtail showed up at Four Privet Drive and shot a spell at me. I saw a purple light and then I was in a park. Before I could see anything I passed out.

Then, when I woke up I saw the face of an angel. Well I thought at first that she was an angel but her name is Sakura Kinomoto.

At first I could not talk to her because of the fact that we spoke different languages but that was fixed when she said a spell. I know that she could use magic but not who she was.

After that she was very nice to me and she did not ask too many questions. She is the Card Mistress and her father and her found me after I passed out and took me to their house.

She told me that she had a dream about me and she told me about the dream that she had had. She called Cerberus and Yue to her and they all talked to me. They live in Japan but Sakura healed me with her magic and then she and her friends talked to me and helped me.

For the first time in an ago time I did not have to worry about someone trying to kill me. They let me stay with them and then helped me get home. Then there friend Eriol Hiiragizawa took us all to his house for the night and took me back to the Dursleys. Though there was something that he saw them he did not like so he told me to get my things because I was staying with him.

I hope that you are not mad at me because of this. If this will cause a problem for Eriol or the others please tell me and I will go back to the Dursleys.

Harry Potter.

After finishing off the Headmasters letter Harry started on Sirius' letter.

Dear Sirius,

You said that if I needed your help, just ask you. Well I need your help now. I am currently staying at another place as I have left my aunt and uncle's home for the time being. I need to talk to you in person is it possible that we could met soon.

Harry.

He looked over his letters and then tied them to Hedwig's leg that was waiting for him to finish writing the letters.

"First take this one to Dumbledore, and then take the second letter to Sirius. Thanks Hedwig," Harry said and with a loving nibble on the finger and a hoot, Hedwig took off into the night.

After Harry was done with this he went back downstairs and there he saw Eriol waiting for him.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 8**

Sakura and Syaoran went for a walk so that Eriol could talk to Harry. Harry was sitting in the living room waiting because Uncle Vernon had hurt him to hard this time.

Mrs. Li had gone to talk to Ruby for a little bit. When Eriol came in he sat down and waited for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Has this happened before?" Eriol asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry said, not really wanting anyone to know.

"Then Fujitaka was right." Eriol said with a small sigh.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"He told me that he thought that someone was abusing you." Eroil answer truthfully.

"He did?" Harry said in surprise.

"I was hoping that he was wrong." Eroil said with a sad smile.

"He's not." answered Harry.

"I know that now." Eriol said, still with that same sad smile.

"Yeah." agrees Harry.

"How long has your uncle been beating you?" Eroil asks.

"Why?" Harry asks a question of his own to avoid answering.

"I only want to help." replies Eroil.

"I know. But I don't want to talk about it." Harry said while looking anywhere but at Eroil.

"Okay. But you are going to need talk to someone about what is going on." Eroil accepts.

"Yes. But please, I want to forgot about it for now." begs Harry.

"Okay." Eroil said with a deep, calming breath.

"Anything else?" Harry asks, trying to change the subject.

"Yes. Does anyone at school know about this?" asks Eriol, understanding Harry tactics.

"No." answers Harry.

"You know a man called Dumbledore?" Eroil said, placing his hands in his lap.

"Yes." Harry said with a small nod of the head.

"Good." Eroil said "Write to him."

"I already have." Harry said and with that the conversation ended.

Eriol got up and left the living room and Harry went to his room.

Harry stayed in his room thinking about how he was going to stop Wormtail from using that spell again; not knowing that Wormtail had been apprehended earlier.

After a while Sakura entered Harry's room and handed him something two things. One was a letter from Dumbledore and the other was a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Thank Sakura." Harry said while sitting up off his bed and taking the two items.

"No problem." said Sakura and with that she turned and left, noting that Harry wanted to be left alone.

After Sakura left, Harry opened the letter from Dumbledore first.

Dear Harry,

I know Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he would not have removed you without a good reason. So, there is something that you are not telling me. That is ok because I am going to talk to you soon. I know that Eriol Hiiragizawa can protect you, but I hope that he will not need to do so. So I am writing him a letter to him too and I hope to see you at the Leaky Cauldron. I would like you to know that I know that Wormtail cast a spell because he was found at Four Privet Drive. When this happened Cornelius Fudge had no choice but to listen to me. I will tell you all about it when we meet. Please be careful until me can talk.

Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore

Harry just sat there, looking at the letter in shock and after a while he placed the letter on the bed and unrolled the Daily Prophet and started to read.

_BLACK IS INNOCENCE!_

_Today the Daily Prophet has learned that the prisoner Sirius Black was never given a trial. That before the M.O.M put him in prison and they had given him a trial they would have found out that he was not the Potter's secret keeper, but that it was someone else the whole time. _

_Had M.O.M looked into this, they would have learned the truth. The Daily Prophet has been asked not to reveal the person's name but we can tell you that Sirius Black has been cleared of all changes, and is now going to start a new life and job. _

_However, the Daily Prophet has not learned where Mr. Black will be starting his new job. With this news the Daily Prophet hopes that Mr. Black can put his life back together and that Harry Potter will be happy. _

Harry could not believe what he was seeing because that would mean that Sirius was free and that he could live with him. That would mean that Sirius was most likely looking for him. He hoped that Sirius was not mad at him because of what had happened.

Harry put his letter away, got dressed and went downstairs to see Sakura, Syaoran, Cerberos, Yue, Eriol reading letters of their own.

"What's going on? Harry asked a bit confused.

Eroil spoke up; "Apparently, we were all just been accepted to Hogwarts. You have a letter for you to. It's your school list."

"Thanks. Wait a minute, run that by me again? All five of you were accepted?" asked a shocked Harry.

"Yes. In the letter from Dumbledore said that I have been accepted and that we are to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the week." said Eroil with a smile and placed Harry's letter on a table.

"Yue, Cerberos, are you guys going to?" Harry asked.

"No. If we go, Sakura's identity as the Card Mistress might be revealed. It would be safer to stay here," answered Yue.

"Are you sure Hogwarts is safe? I don't like how Sakura will be going alone." asked Cerberos.

"I'm going too." said Syaoran.

Ignoring him, Cerberos said "Again, I don't like her going alone."

Li grumbled something about overgrown, irresponsible stuff toys.

"Okay. Sakura call your father and see if he gives you permission." said Eroil, ignoring the fighting in the background.

Sakura phoned her father and asked if she could attend Hogwarts, of course his answer was yes. Sakura Kinomoto would now be attending Hogwarts.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**And a big thanks to ****Seithr-Kairy's for Betaing this for me! ^-^**

**Chapter 9**

"Good. Then we can go to pick up your things when we go to the Leaky Cauldron." said Eriol with a nod.

"When are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, this Friday." answered Eriol.

"Master is it that a wise idea with Fudge there?" asked Ruby Moon

"Yes." answered Eroil with a mysterious smile.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"You will see." said Eroil.

"Ok…" said Sakura with suspicion.

"Yue and Cerberos will need to help Sakura get her school things." Ruby pointed out.

"Harry can get his at the same time because it will be safer. Before you say anything Touya, there will be no danger to Sakura. There are those that would try to take the cards from her and one of these is the minister of magic." Eriol explained to them.

"They can try," said Cerberos with a look that said that who ever did would not live long.

"Should I ask the Headmaster if he can send someone to Diagon Alley to stop that?" asked Harry.

"No, if they try anything it would let everyone know about the cards and we would not want that." Eroil answered.

"Ok." said Harry, understanding what Eroil meant.

"Could they try anything at Hogwarts?" asked Touya, worried about his sister.

"No, they need the Headmasters help to much to get him mad at them." Eroil explained.

"Yes that maybe the case but there is still danger." said Mrs. Li.

"What?" asked Syaoran, looking up from his letter.

"Yue, Cerberos do you two remember the contract between Clow Reed and the ministry of magic?" asked Eriol.

"Yes." Cerberos and Yue said together.

"Good." said Eroil with a planning look on his face.

"What contract?" asked Mrs. Li, wondering what Eroil is up to.

"The contact said that if a dark wizard should gain power that the ministry of magic would tell the Li family, Yue and Cerberos. The idea being that they could tell the Card Mistress and then all who need to know would know." answered Eriol with a wave of his hand.

"Yue?" Sakura questioned.

"It is part of the contract." said Yue.

"Yes, it is." said Cerberos, agreeing with Yue.

"Ok. But what happens when the ministry of magic does not do this?" asked Sakura.

"They haven't!" said Harry suddenly, making everyone look at him in suspire.

"How do you know that?" asked Mrs. Li.

"A dark wizard killed my parents fourteen years ago and he lost his power when he tried to kill me because his spell rebound on him. At the end of last term he came back to full power," Harry explained to them all.

"The ministry of magic did not tell anyone this?" Eriol stated, anger could be heard in his voice.

"Why would the ministry of magic not tell us?" asked Sakura.

"The minister of magic is a fool. He does not believe the Headmaster of Hogwarts." said Eriol which Harry found himself agreeing with.

"Then he needs to learn the hard way." said Cerberos.

"And that would be?" asked Sakura, wondering what they could be planning.

"Yue, you tell her." said Eroil, motioning with his hand.

"Mistress when you passed the judgment the rest of the contact came into play." yue explained to Sakura.

"And that is?" asked Sakura.

"That if the Card Mistress is not told about any and all dark wizards or of any danger then she has the power to demand an answer from the ministry of magic. She or someone she appoints anything she wants to know. If she or the other person appointed feels that the ministry of magic had failed to save itself then she can remove the minister of magic and place someone else in that spot." Yue explained, getting shocked looks all around.

"Why would Clow Reed make this contact?" asked Sakura.

"Doing it this way would make sure no one is in danger." said Eroil.

"Ok, but if the ministry of magic does not know that I am here or that I passed the judgment. Then why not tell the Li's and cover their butts?" asked Sakura.

"Because they are fools." said Mrs. Li.

"Friday is in two days and they will know that Sakura is here then." said Syaroan with a frown.

"Yes." said Eriol.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to tell us what is going on." said Tomoyo, who no one had heard arrive.

It took all day for Eriol to tell them everything and answers questions. When Eriol was done they all knew what were going on and what and who the danger was. Since they all knew that they would most likely not see any danger. So they didn't worry too much about it. By this time it was time for lunch so they ate and then talked some more. Then they all went back into the living room and asked Harry to tell them all he could about Voldermort. Harry told them all he could about Voldermort and that he was afraid of Dumbledore, and that he would not try cross him.

So that they were all safe at Hogwarts and that nobody would try to hurt anyone at Hogwarts. By the time that they were finished talking it was time for bed. The next day passed and nothing happened but when they went to bed for the night. They were all worried about the next day.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**At the moment until further notice, my Beta is going away on a trip so these chapters will be unbetaed until my beta gets back. Once my Beta is back, I will then with luck, get my chapter's Betaed and replace them on this site.**

**Chapter 10**

It took all day for Eriol to tell them everything and answers questions. When Eriol was done they all knew what were going on and what and who the danger was. Since they all knew that they would most likely not see any danger. So they didn't worry too much about it. By this time it was time for lunch so they ate and then talked some more. Then they all went back into the living room and asked Harry to tell them all he could about Voldermort. Harry told them all he could about Voldermort and that he was afraid of Dumbledore, and that he would not try cross him.

So that they were all safe at Hogwarts and that nobody would try to hurt anyone at Hogwarts. By the time that they were finished talking it was time for bed. The next day passed and nothing happened but when they went to bed for the night. They were all worried about the next day.

"So where is this place?" Touya asked again, he had come along as the adult in the group as Yue and the others had to stay behind, though Yue had to be physical held back when his mistress left for the train station that same morning.

"Its right here," Harry said with a sigh, though to the others it seemed like he was just pointing at a brick wall.

Sakura, Eroil, Sayron and Tomoyo had all agreed to go to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts express train. As the stood, looking at the brick wall that Harry was saying that was the entrance to this platform, 9 and ¾ they didn't know if Harry had been hit on the head by his uncle a lot harder then they had originally thought he was.

"Look," Harry said with a sigh "I will go though and all you have to do is follow me, alright?"

Harry was meet with unsure nods, so Harry took his trolley and ran into the wall (Sakura hid her face into Sayron's shoulder) and…much to the surpise of Eriol, Sakura, Sayron and Tomoyo, Harry did NOT crash into the wall but went straight though it like he said he would.

"Eroil," Sayron said and Eroil understood the meaning of what Sayron said.

"He was right, he did go though to the train platform, I can see his aura on the other side," Eroil said, slightly shocked that no matter where he was, Harry's aura could be seen, Eroil did have an idea why but he decided to keep this to himself as he felt the boy had had enough to deal with.

"I guss that we had better go though as well then, we don't want to miss the train," Tomoyo said.

And so, Tomoyo holding Eroil's hand and Sakura holding Sayron's hand with there luggage, they ran though the brick wall and arrived on the train platform, much to there shock.

There, in front of them was a bright red steam train, the Hogwarts train. As they looked around them they saw Harry talking to a group of red heads and some other people.

"Guys …" Sakura said nervously, getting Sayron's, Eroil's and Tomoyo's attention.

"What is it Sakura?" Sayron asked, worried about what could of gotten Sakura so worried for Harry, all Harry was doing was talking to some people who seemed to be his friends. Or where they?

"I don't like them, at all!" Sakura said while shaking her head, still holding Sayron's hand.

"Why don't you like them Sakura?" Eriol asked, they all new that Sakura's powers could tell her a lot of things and one of those things was who she could and couldn't trust, and she was hardly ever wrong.

"Its there auras," Sakura explained and cuddled closer to Sayron, "They tell me that they are only using Harry for there own selfish reasons."

"That's it then, we will have to tell Harry and get down to the bottom of things" Tomoyo said, which all the other agreed with.

"Well then let's do it!" Sakura said and with Tomoyo, both girls charge at Harry, and carried him off onto the train to find an empty compartment, true Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru style. Sayron and Eroil just stood there with anime sweet drops on them.

I think they've been watching too much Ouran High School Host Club lately," Eriol said with a strained grin on his face.

"I agree with you there," replied Sayron, and with that they went to join Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry on the train.

So, Eroil and Sayron followed the trail of dust left behind by the other three members of there group and they soon came to the compartment that they was in.

"It seemes that Harry now knows about his friends auras and that Sakura and Tomoyo has taken Harry under there protection," Eriol said with a smile.

"Yes, it seems that we won't have to worry about Harry taking our girls away from us, yet his aura…" Sayron trailed off.

"Yes, his aura, if it's anything to go by then we MUST find Harry a dominant mate before the school year is out," Eroil said, and with Sayron nodded his head in agreement, they joined the girls and Harry in the compartment.

The rest of the train ride went normally, or as normal as you can get when you go to a school for magic. As the train pulled up to the station and everybody got off of it, Harry said:

"So, who is up for another year at Hogwarts? I mean compared to previous years, what could possible happen?"

**So, how was it? If you want Harry to be something other then a human (looks at you with hope in yamiyugi23's eyes) then please tell me that I can do it! (yamiyugi23:PLEASE!) and also, what could happen this school year? Give me ideas, please! ^-^**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**At the moment until further notice, my Beta is going away on a trip so these chapters will be unbetaed until my beta gets back. Once my Beta is back, I will then with luck, get my chapter's Betaed and replace them on this site.**

**Chapter 11**

**Even what is in this chapter you still have time to tell me if you want it to be a Harry/male(tell me who?) story and please no matter who you want Harry to be with, TELL ME WHO SO I KNOW WHO TO MATCH HIM UP WITH! AND MAYBE EVEN WHICH SIDE OF THE WAR HARRY IS ONE!**

"Yes, his aura, if it's anything to go by then we MUST find Harry a dominant mate before the school year is out," Eroil said, and with Sayron nodded his head in agreement, they joined the girls and Harry in the compartment.

The rest of the train ride went normally, or as normal as you can get when you go to a school for magic. As the train pulled up to the station and everybody got off of it, Harry said:

"So, who is up for another year at Hogwarts? I mean compared to previous years, what could possible happen?"

This caused everyone to laugh while Harry just looked on in confusion.

"Harry? Do you know what houses we will all be in?" Sakura asked, not liking that she might have to be separated from Sayron and her friends, no matter how short the time was, add on to the facts that these people wanted to hurt Harry.

"Do not worry child, for you will all be in the house of Merlin," a female's voice said from behind them, this caused them all to turn around very quickly.

Standing behind them all was none other the Mrs. Li, Yue and Ruby. They didn't have the normal Hogwarts robes on but they did have the Hogwarts crest that all members of staff had if they wasn't a head of house (If they where a head of a house then it would be the house's crest that was there instead).

"Mrs. Li! Yue! Ruby! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked together in shock.

"We are here to teach," Mrs. Li said calmly "I, Ruby and Yue will be teaching eastern magic."

"Really?" Harry asked Yue shyly.

"Yes," Yue said with a slight smile at Harry making everyone look at them in shock.

"Sakura, is it just me or does Yue seem to be developing a crush on our Harry?" asked Tomoyo in a whispered to Sakura.

Giggling, Sakura replied: "I think that we might have to play matchmaker with those two."

"Girls," Eriol said with a charming "We first have to find out if they are interested in each other that way."

"Yes_,_ they could just be really good friends or close like brothers," Sayron reminded them while sharing a small smile with Eroil.

This caused both girls to moan that they might not be able to play match maker.

"We better keep an eye on them to make sure that they don't use the Clow cards to get Harry a mate," muttered Eroil to Sayron while Sayron just nodded his head in agreement.

"Mother, how did you get to be a teacher her? And what happened to your meeting with the minster of magic?" asked Sayron gaining everyone's attention as they started to make a slow walk to where the carriages was.

"A meeting with the minster of magic?" Harry asked in confusion, what would Mrs. Li want with the desert of a minster.

"I just had to tell him about the contract about telling use about their being a dark lord and not telling us," Mrs. Li said with a small satisfied smile.

"Yeah and that YuYu here has passed Sakura and made her the mistress of the Clow cards, you should of seen Fudgey's face when Mrs. Li told him!" Ruby said between laughs while Yue just gave her a glare at the nickname.

"Why? What happened?" Tomoyo asked as they all gathered in one of the school carriages.

"He just went a bit pale dear," Mrs. Li said with a smile while Sakura could have sworn she heard Yue and Ruby mutter between themselves that it was more like the minster of magic having a heart attack when he had been told.

As the carriage started to move, Yue turned to Harry and quietly said: "You NEVER want to make Mrs. Li angry, but to think about she is a force to be fear when she is or isn't in a good mood."

Harry just quietly laughed at what Yue had said while Yue was trying to hide it (and not very well) but he was practically preening in the praise that Harry had shown him making everyone laugh quietly at the two. It was good to see Harry and Yue laugh everyone thought, they all knew that hard times would be not far around the corner and they had a feeling that Yue would not only be over-protective off Sakura any more. They all sat in silence, thinking about things quiet happily until Tomoyo shouted:

"LOOK! IT'S HOGWARTS!"

"Really! Let me see as well!" Sakura said and she joined Tomoyo to look out of the window and at the castle.

After only a few minutes, the carriage pulled up, outside of the school and there waiting for him was one Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

'Why do I have the feeling that things are about to get very ugly around here?' Harry thought as he noticed his two 'friends' march up to him angrily and the others with him move closer to him, especially Yue.

"Harry! Why have you been in Japan for?" Hermione said, doing a very good impression of one Molly Weasley.

"Yeah and why are you in Merlin's house now instead of Gryffindor?" Ron demanded.

"What I would like to know," Mrs. Li asked calmly, making everyone else (beside Ron and Hermione) step back as they knew not to mess with her, "is that how the two of knew all of this information when the only people who is suppose to know is Fudge, Dumbledore and the staff of Hogwarts. So how do you know all of this information?"

**So, how was it? If you want Harry to be something other then a human (looks at you with hope in yamiyugi23's eyes) then please tell me that I can do it! (yamiyugi23:PLEASE!) and also, what could happen this school year? Give me ideas, please! ^-^**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**At the moment until further notice, my Beta is going away on a trip so these chapters will be unbetaed until my beta gets back. Once my Beta is back, I will then with luck, get my chapter's Betaed and replace them on this site.**

**Chapter 12**

**AS NO ONE HAS PICKED THEN I WILL!**

**THIS STORY WILL BE A YUE/HARRY ONE**

**BUT**

**PLEASE, SOMEONE! TELL ME WHAT SIDE OF THE WAR HARRY SHOULD BE ON OR SHOULD HARRY CREATE A THRID SIDE IN THE WAR?**

**Tell me what you think of the ending!**

After only a few minutes, the carriage pulled up, outside of the school and there waiting for him was one Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

'Why do I have the feeling that things are about to get very ugly around here?' Harry thought as he noticed his two 'friends' march up to him angrily and the others with him move closer to him, especially Yue.

"Harry! Why have you been in Japan for?" Hermione said, doing a very good impression of one Molly Weasley.

"Yeah and why are you in Merlin's house now instead of Gryffindor?" Ron demanded.

"What I would like to know," Mrs. Li asked calmly, making everyone else (beside Ron and Hermione) step back as they knew not to mess with her, "is that how the two of knew all of this information when the only people who is suppose to know is Fudge, Dumbledore and the staff of Hogwarts. So how do you know all of this information?"

"W-w-w-well, you see……" Hermione said while trailing off as Ron went bright red in the face behind her.

"Yes?" asked Mrs. Li calmly but everyone could see the angry storm in here eyes.

"It's that entire spoilt brat's fault!" yelled Ron who had finally lost his temper (which in my option isn't very hard to do for Ron) and he moved to hit Harry.

Yue, who was stand between Sakura and Harry, was one of the first to react and so before Ron could come anywhere near Harry, Yue stepped in front of Harry and blocked Ron's fist.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Ron as he was thrown a good few feet away from them.

"I understand now," said Harry with his hair covering his eyes "All you cared about was fame and fortune, we were never friend's."

"But Harry –"

"Silence girl! Harry doesn't want anything to do with you, so take you're filthy mate and get lost," Yue said as he drew himself up and made himself look more threatening then Voldermort or Snape even could.

With a weak whimper, Granger and Weasley ran into the Great Hall with out looking back.

"Are you alright?" Yue asked as he bent down and gently touched Harry's check.

"I'm fine, I just thought that…" Harry mumbled quietly.

"That they were your true best friends," Yue finished off for Harry and (much to Tomoyo's and Sakura's delight) kissed Harry on the forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Mr. Yue," said a red face Harry from within the embrace.

"Yue, just Yue," Yue said softly, bring a smile to Harry's face.

"There you all are! I was wondering what had happened to you!" came Dumbledore's voice, breaking the moment.

Harry removed himself out of Yue's embrace but Yue kept him and Sakura close by him, though Harry was slightly more closer to Yue then Sakura was.

"Right then, lets get this moving along then, you're rooms have been set up by the owlery and everything that is needed for the Merlin house is ready for you," said Dumbledore, who then walked into the great hall with Harry, Yue, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sayoroan, Ruby and Mrs. Li following behind them.

As they walked into the Great Hall, they all noticed that everyone was either: staring, glaring, looking at them in lust or just looking at them blankly. Dumbledore came to a stop in the middle of the Great Hall and spoke.

"My students welcome new and old. I would like you to welcome not only a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher (this got a few laughs) but also, a group of brand new people who will be with us this year. They will be in a house of there own according to the sorting hat and they the adult's in the group will be teaching some chosen people a brand new subject! They will be told tomorrow at Breakfast time, so no sleeping in!" Dumbledore spoke, with a pointed look at Granger and Weasley, which said 'you better get into this new class and use it for the 'greater good''.

Eroil took the lead and sat down at there house table while Tomoyo soon joined him while Sayron and Sakura sat down opposite them. Harry was about to go and sit at the Gryffindor table when he found an arm go around his waist and they both sat at the Merlin house while Harry was in the person's lap.

"Calm down," came the calming voice of Yue causing Harry to fit stiffly in the lap of his crushes lap.

Before Harry could give his reply, Dumbledore's voice cut though the other students whispers: "Mrs. Li, Miss. Ruby, and Mr. Yue why are you sitting with students and not with us at the teacher's table? Mr. Potter get out of Mr. Yue's lap and go back to the Gryffindor table."

Harry could see the faces of Granger and Weasley, they where a mixture of smugness and hate, they thought that they had gotten Harry back, which also meant the money and fame.

"No." said Mrs. Li getting the whole school to go silence; someone was actually not doing as Albus Dumbledore?

"Mrs. Li?" said Dumbledore; he wasn't going to let anyone walk over him! He had worked too hard and manipulated too many people for it to all go down the drain.

"Mr. Potter is now a member of the Merlin House and will be staying with said house. Also, there is no rule that says we can't sit where we want too, the founders rules actually encourage it to make the four houses join together," Mrs. Li said causing Dumbledore to stand there with no reply.

Seeing that there was no way that he could win, especially with so many people watching them "Very well," Dumbledore said sitting down which caused the students to start talking about what had happened.

"Well then! Let the sorting begin!" said Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the new first year's following behind her.

Harry just sat there in Yue's lap, totally zoned out and not paying attention to anything. Suddenly Harry found a strawberry waiting by his lips.

"Eat," Yue said making Harry jump, Harry didn't realize that he had zoned out for the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's speech to welcome all the first years.

"I can feed myself you know," pouted Harry causing Ruby, Sakura and Tomoyo to sequel like fan girls and Eroil and Sayron just shook there heads in amusement at the girl's actions.

"Harry, Yue," said Mrs. Li getting everyone's attention (including everyone in the Great Hall) "Let Yue feed you Harry; you must be _very tired_ after everything that's happened today."

"Who ever knew that Mrs. Li was a fan girl?" Eriol asked while watching Yue make Harry eat out of his hand.

"I feel that we shall never know everything about my mother," replied Sayron.

After awhile and a few more arguments that Harry could feed himself, Dumbledore stood up and said: "My student's it is time for bed."

With that all the food disappeared and everyone left the great Hall while looking over at the Merlin table, who had managed to keep there food and the strange man was still feeding Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was mad, first they had not listened to him and now they had somehow managed to use dark arts in Hogwarts! This had to be stopped.

Before Dumbledore could get to the Merlin house table, Mrs. Li stood up and turned to Dumbledore, then with a voice that seemed so happy yet so scary she said: "Thank you for the wonderful meal," and with a wave of her hand the food was gone causing Dumbledore to get even madder "Though I think that its time for us to get some sleep, we will see you all tomorrow at Breakfast time."

With that said, Eriol stood up and at the same time there was a bang and purple colored smoke appeared to cover the room so that no one could see.

When the smoke had finally cleared, much to everyone's shock and Dumbledore's sanity, the Merlin house students had vanished into thin air.

"How did they do it? I though no magical transport devices could be used in Hogwarts?" asked Professor McGonagall with her lips going into a thin line.

**Somewhere else in Hogwarts:**

"Good night my wonderful mate," Yue said as he gently tucked a sleeping Harry into bed.

Both slept the best they had ever slept that night, in each other's arms.

**So, how was it? Did you like the 'Mrs. Li kick's Dumbledore's butt' and the 'Yue/Harry fluff'?**

**If you want Harry to be something other then a human?**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**At the moment until further notice, my Beta is going away on a trip so these chapters will be unbetaed until my beta gets back. Once my Beta is back, I will then with luck, get my chapter's Betaed and replace them on this site.**

**Hey, sorry for taking so long but life has been terrible here. As you all know I have three Hp/CCS stories going and some of you asked me if they were all Slash. So here is your answer!**

**This Story's pair is Yue(top)/Harry(bottom)**

**Chaos in Hogwarts, helped along by Sakura: NO PAIRINGS, I JUST DON'T SEE THE STORY AS A LOVERS ONE, MORE LIKE THE TITLE SAYS UNLESS PEOPLE ASK FOR IT OR MY MUSE GETS TO FAT(WHICH MY MUUSE GETTING TO FAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN KNOWING MY MUSE).**

**Death of the Dursley's pairings: I was thinking of either having no pairings and the CCS charters just become really protective of Harry and....(sorry got to read the story) or having the pairings as ????(top)/Harry(bottom) though people have asked for Eriol/Harry.**

**Hope that clears it all up, and now we return to the normal chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

With that said, Eriol stood up and at the same time there was a bang and purple colored smoke appeared to cover the room so that no one could see.

When the smoke had finally cleared, much to everyone's shock and Dumbledore's sanity, the Merlin house students had vanished into thin air.

"How did they do it? I though no magical transport devices could be used in Hogwarts?" asked Professor McGonagall with her lips going into a thin line.

**Somewhere else in Hogwarts:**

"Good night my wonderful mate," Yue said as he gently tucked a sleeping Harry into bed.

Both slept the best they had ever slept that night, in each other's arms.

**The following morning:**

Burrowing into the warmth again, Harry could swear he could feel his pillow vibrate as if someone was laughing silently at him. With a pout, Harry looked up and almost fell of the bed if Yue hadn't caught him before he crashed onto the floor. (drools like a fan girl, yamiyugi23: I so love this bit, naughty me).

Yue, was lying there in all his naked glory, he only had a thin, white sheet covering him from the waist down, he had retracted his wings as to only leave a tattoo on his back of two beautiful silver wings would be, his hair had sounded him like a halo and, by Merlin, that look in his eyes made Harry almost whimper.

Yue, watching his mate's reaction, just lay there with a smile and took in the changes that had happened to Harry that night.

Harry was still the same in the basic form, except for the fact that he didn't need his glasses anymore which made his eyes stand out like two unearthly emerald jewels. Harry's hair had started to lengthen so that it was half way down his chest and in a few days time it would be below Harry's hips just like Yue's. Also, much to Yue's pleasure, Harry's body had become slightly more fenimene and petite. To Yue, Harry looked like a God and once the transformation had been fully completed in a couple of days time, Yue would DEFANTILY have to complete their bond before anything or anyone had a chance at _his_ Harry.

A knock at the door broke them out of staring at the other's body.

"Alright you two, it's time for Harry to go to class and Yue to start getting ready for the class that he will be teaching soon, so hurry up and get ready," came the giggling voice of Sakura.

"O-o-ok, we'll be out soon," Harry called back though the door, while Yue could swear his soon to be mate had become a strawberry, though he did love strawberries.

"We should get ready, we _don't_ want anyone see you naked now do we?" Yue all but purred out suggestively causing Harry to jump up.

"R-r-r-right then, I'll get my stuff and go into the bathroom, that way you'll have time to do whatever you like," Harry said.

Yue then watched in amusement as his Harry ran around the room, getting all of his clothes and other items he would need and then he all by teleported into the bathroom and with a slam of the door, Harry was in the bathroom.

With a happy sigh, Yue got up and with a bit of his magic (he was feeling lazy today) got himself ready for the day. He then sat back down on the bed and looked around the room, thankful that Hogwarts had provided them with just a nice room.

'Hogwarts must of really like Harry' thought Yue as he looked around the room.

The room was done in a sort of Hogwarts meets Japan style. The walls where done in a soft white that wasn't like a hospital white, the type that was more softer and appealing to the eyes. The floor _looked_ like it was wooden but once you felt it, you could feel the warmth of a carpet that the castle had somehow managed to make with its magic. The door was done in the normal English medieval style but Yue couldn't help but think that it just seemed to somehow fit into the room and not stand out in anyway. The curtains was a soft velvety black with picture's of cherry blossom branches (making Yue smile as he remembered his Mistress Sakura) that was slightly opened to let them perfect amount of morning light into the room. The furniture had been done in the same style as the curtains but Yue noticed that they were similar in the design as the ones in Hogwarts. Looking back at the bed they had slept on, Yue realized that the beds where the same as in the student's dormatier's but there bed was king sized so they could both lie in it comfortable (plus more crossed Yue's mind) with the drapes around them done in a oriental style with the same pattern of cherry blossom branches and flowers as on the other furniture. Just then, Yue noticed that above their pillows, framed perfectly by the bed posts were a fully cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Though what surprised Yue the most was that at every cherry blossom flower there was there friends, family and loved ones faces, even those that were dead.

"I'm ready Yue, Yue?" came Harry's voice which broke Yue out of his thoughts.

"That's nice, now then let's get going before we have anyone else in _our_ room," Yue said and with that he gently led Harry out of their room and down the stars to where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Say good bye to Yue Harry as you won't be seeing him again until all of the classes are over," Sakura said while giggling with Tomoyo. Sayron and Eriol did their best to ignore their girls antics.

"oh, ok then," Harry said while trying to find somewhere where he could hide.

"Well then let's get going then, we have to go down to the Great Hall, have some breakfast and collect our timetables," remembered Sayron.

"And don't forget that we have to sit at the table we were at last night Harry and not the Gryffindor table," Eriol said with a look that Harry couldn't read but the others could, keep Harry as far away from Granger and Weasley as humanly possible.

"Right then, let's get going then," Tomoyo said and with that everyone left the main room of their shared dormantiers and walked down to the Great Hall.

Harry was about to follow them down when he felt a hand he knew as Yue's on his shoulder.

"Here," said Yue as he gently put a necklace which had a pendent of two angle wings on it, one looked the same as Yue's wings but the other one was midnight black with the feathers having emerald green tips (hint hint). "It shall keep you safe."

"Thanks Yue, I love it!" said Harry with a beaming smile which made Yue smile back in return.

With that Harry kissed Yue on the check (he was kneeling down to get to Harry's neck) and ran out of the room and down the stairs to meet up with the others.

"He just….He Just…." Was all Yue said for about half an hour until Mrs. Li took pity on him and dragged him off to help her out with the new class she was going to teach.

**With the CCs people as Harry meets them outside of the Great Hall:**

"Harry! There you are! We were about to come and look for you," was the response that Harry meet as he meet up with the others.

"Don't worry, Yue just wanted to give me this," Harry told them and shown them the necklace that was hung around Harry's neck like it had finally come home.

"Eriol, Sayron? Is that what I think it is?" whispered Sakura as Tomoyo talked to Harry about how she just had to do something similar for her company's jewelry range.

"Yes it is, you can't fake something like that necklace and besides, Harry doesn't even seem to get the meaning which means that Yue hasn't told him yet," Eriol said while he watched his girlfriend and the boy he had come to think of as a younger brother talk.

"Then I feel sorry for whoever tries to get in the way of this couple," Muttered Sayron causing Sakura to smile and hug Sayron.

"Come! We have to be quick if we want to eat before all the chaos happens," Harry's voice broke though everyone's thoughts.

"Alright, alright, let's get going," Sakura said and she dragged both Harry and Sayron to their table while Tomyo and Eriol walked at a much calmer pace to the Merlin table.

As they all sat down at the Merlin table (someone give me ideas for the Merlin's house Crest please?), a Japanese/English Breakfast appeared in front of them instead of the normal breakfast that the other students was use to being served in the morning.

**Over at the Slytherin table:**

"Looks like Potters finally got himself out of the old goat's chess set," Draco Malfoy whispered to the people sitting next to him, Blaise, Nott, Pansy, Crab, Goyle and Theo.

"Then maybe we could get Potter and his new friends to see that the _light side_ is really the _dark side_?" Blaise wondered out loud.

"Most of this wouldn't of happen if it wasn't for Dumbledore, it wasn't Tom's who killed and has been attacking everyone, it's been Dumbledore and that little group of fried chicken owls are going around and pretending to be Tom and his group. Doesn't anyone realize the truth about Tom's ideas?" asked Nott calmly though his eyes showed a different story.

"It's all that meddling Bumble Bee's fault, Tom's just getting his physical and mental health back and now he has to get his _true_ reputation known again," muttered Pansy as she glared at Dumbledore.

**Over at the Gryffindor table:**

"I can't believe that _our_ Harry would say those things to us!" ranted Hermione Granger as Ron just shoveled his food into his mouth.

What they didn't notice was that the entire Gryffindor house had heard the truth from Colin Creevey (Who had been trying to get a photo of Harry and the new people, well…… mainly Harry when he saw and heard everything) and the lion house had decided that they wasn't going to stand for what Granger and Weasley had done to their 'King of the Pride'.

**Over at the Ravenclaw's table:**

"Dumbledore's aura is slowly being eaten by the Nargale," Was what one Luna Lovegood had said.

After Luna had spoken, the Ravenclaw's had thought about what she had said and when they understood the meaning, they was furious.

You see, last year Harry Potter had told the whole of Ravenclaw the truth about Luna, she could see the un-seeable and was also a seer. Luna Lovegood was a very special person, and because Harry had opened there eyes to that fact, they wasn't going to let _anything_ hurt Harry Potter, even if it was the minister of magic himself.

**Over at the Huffapuff table:**

After what they had heard about what the headmaster was planning to do to Harry Potter, the Huffapuff's couldn't allow it. Last year Harry had secretly united all of the houses. This caused the best year ever of all of the students though none of the teachers knew about this. The loyalty and hardworking qualities that Harry Potter had shown then had gotten the Huffapuff house on his side.

One first year Huffapuff looked around the Great Hall and noticed that every single student (not Granger and Weasley and such) in all four houses was glaring at the headmaster. The first year almost, _almost_ felt pity for the old headmaster.

**General POV again:**

"Everyone, may I please have your attention please?" order Dumbledore causing everyone to look at him, though the look of hatred in their eyes when they looked at Dumbledore wasn't gone, though Dumbledore didn't notice. "We are about to announce the students who will be taking Professor Li's ancient magic course. In this course they will be studying Japanese magic and ancient magic, so then let's see who was chosen then?"

"Beat you that the old man's changed the choices so that it also has Granger and Weasley in it," Sayron quietly told Eriol causing Eriol to hum quietly in agreement.

Dumbledore then picked up a scroll off of the table and read out the names. "The names of the students who are lucky enough to be studying Professor Li's special course is……"

**CLIFF HANGER! But don't shoot me! It's over 2,000 words and 11 pages long! It's a super chapter and a long one to say sorry for the wait!**

**Also, please give me a list of the people you want me to put in the group that Professor Li will teach! I'm stuck here! The people who WILL be going into the group are:**

**Sakrua**

**Sayron**

**Tomoyo**

**Eriol**

**Harry**

**Should I have Hermione and Ron in? and anyone else from the other houses? Please tell me what you think!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but college has been mad and writers block, plot bunnies from a friend and the Word challenge and my other fics has been evil! But on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Dumbledore then picked up a scroll off of the table and read out the names. "The names of the students who are lucky enough to be studying Professor Li's special course is:

Kinomoto Sakura

Li Syaoran

Daidouji Tomoyo

Hiiragizawa Eriol

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Ronald Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Hannah Abbott

Susan Bones

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zambini

Theodore Nott

Those students's that will be in studying Professor Li's special course will be held in the Japanese styled class room on the second floor. Now then as all the announcements are out of the way, let's eat!"

As Dumbledore closed his speech, he clapped his hands and the table's was full of food and drink. With that the entire student's happily talked among themselves about their summer and this mysterious new class….what was all but at the Gryffindor table.

*****Over at the Gryffindor Table*****

"How could he treat us like that?" Hermione ranted as Ron ignored her in favor of stuffing his mouth full of food.

"With the pitch of her voice? It would be very hard unless you knew a _really strong_ silencing charm," one of the first years muttered to the other first years.

"What was that?" Hermione said as she snapped at the first years, being Harry's 'friend' had inflated her ego over the past couple of years.

"Oh shut up Hermione, you know it's true, the only difference between us and the lower years is that we know how to tune you out unless it's important," Seamus said as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"WHAT! Ronald, tell them that I'm not annoying!" Hermione order Ron.

"Huh?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"And beside's this childish fighting what are we going to do about Harry? He should be with us, not with _them_ and over at their table," Hermione said as she looked at Harry who was laughing at a joke that one of the boys had just said.

"You are going to leave Harry alone and not talk to him," Neville said sternly with the whole house backing him up.

"Why should I listen to you for? Harry is my friend and is obviously being controlled by this new _dark_ magic that these new people have cast on him," Hermione said as if she was talking to a small child.

"Hermione, you and Ron have done enough damage to Harry already with your spying for Dumbledore so leave Harry alone, also Harry is under no such dark spell because the school's wards will disable any dark magic," Neville said as he remembered the classes that his Grandmother had made him take to become 'a proper lord'.

"Neville all you know about is plants so shut up, now then let's go and rescue Harry," Hermione said as she dragged Ron away from his food, she never saw the look the lion house was giving her or when Lee Jordan said:

"This means war."

*****Over at the Merlin table*****

"Be careful, the mini Dumbledore's are coming our way," Eriol said softly to Syaoran as he noticed Hermione dragging Ron towards them.

"Harry James Potter! I don't know what dark magic has been placed on you but I'm going to set you free!" Hermione announced to everyone in the Great Hall, Ron stopped morning the lost of his food when he realized that he was going to get the fame and money that he deserved.

"Why would I need saving for?" Harry asked as he looked at his two _ex_-best friends.

"Don't worry you just can't see it with all the dark magic around you, I'll set you free!" Hermione said as she raised her wand.

As Hermione was about to say the words for the spell she found Professor Snape looking down at her in disgust with her wand in his hand.

"And what do you think you're doing Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape said with a glare at them.

"Were saving Harry you evil Death Eater scum!" Ron yelled, he was too dumb to notice that the entire Great Hall had gone deathly silent.

"Weasley, Granger, Headmaster's office now!" Professor Snape barked out and with that he stalked out of the Great Hall with half of the staff following him out.

"Wow, that's a strict Professor," Tomoyo said as they watched them all go out of the Great Hall.

*****In the Headmaster's office*****

"Now now Severus, their just children, they didn't know any better," Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

"Not know any better! There's a good possibility that someone will tell the news papers about this and make me the center of attention meaning I can't spy for you, how would you cope without me spying then?" Snape said as he passed the length of the office.

"Headmaster, Harry is under some very dark magic at this moment and-"

"Shut up you stupid girl, bigger things are at risk here, you could of just gotten a lot of people dead for that little temper tantrum that you just threw!" Snape said as he did a full force glare at Hermione making her cry.

"Now Severus, I don't think-"

"Exactly! You don't think you great old goat!" Snape shouted and with that he left to calm himself down before his talk with his house.

"Don't mind him children, his just under a lot of pressure at this moment, I'll talk to him, now off you run, back Gryffindor Tower now," Dumbledore said as Hermione and Ron left. Dumbledore was still favoring the Gryffindor's.

*****In Merlin Tower*****

As Harry walked into the tower he found himself being picked up and placed on Yue's lap as Yue checked him over for injures.

"Y-Yue, I'm fine, this sort of stuff happens all the time, compared to my other adventures this is child's play," Harry said as he tried to calm Yue down.

"Bad move Harry, Yue might decide to stay with you all day, even in classes, to keep you safe," Sakura said, then giggled as Harry went bright red. There was defiantly _something_ going on between the two.

Just then the happy atmosphere was broken when Mrs. Li entered the tower with a very serious face as she read a letter. Whatever was going on it seemed to be centered on this letter…

**Cliff hanger!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! But everything's been so mad here! I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me! Please rate and review!**


	15. Chapter 15 different sides of the war

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but college has been mad and writers block, plot bunnies from a friend and the Word challenge and my other fics has been evil! But on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15 – different sides of the war**

Just then the happy atmosphere was broken when Mrs. Li entered the tower with a very serious face as she read a letter. Whatever was going on it seemed to be centered on this letter.

"Mother?" Sayron asked softly in concern.

"I got a letter from this Lord Voldermort person," Mrs. Li said as she placed the letter down on the table so everyone could read.

_Dear Mrs. Li and Co,_

_I am Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle; yes also known as Lord Voldermort. The reason I have sent this letter is so I may convince you to talk about this war face to face without Dumbledore or Fudge messing it up. You are wondering why I didn't write what I wanted to speak about in this letter. The answer is simple, knowing Dumbledore he could of gotten this letter and read it somehow so hopefully I'll tell you when we meet up in person._

_If you agree to meet in person then anyone who is going please sign your names on the back of this parchment so you can be transported to our meeting place._

_Many thanks,_

_Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle._

"This is a turn of events," Tomoyo said as they finished reading the letter.

"I will be going as well," Yue said as he tightened his grip on Harry making the girls become even worse yaoi fans.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked as she looked to Harry, he knew this Voldermort person the best.

"It could be a trick but…" Harry trailed off.

"But?" Eriol asked softly as he tried to get Harry to continue.

"He used his _muggle_ name and he _never_ does that…something tells me that he's being truthful about this," Harry said unsure of what this letter meant.

"Very well, I'll send him a letter and sort this out but for now it's time to talk about my class," Mrs. Li said as she rolled the letter up and placed it in one of her pockets.

"But what does this mean? Whose side are we one?"

*****With Dumbledore*****

"I won't let him," Dumbledore muttered to himself "I can't lose all that hard work of molding the boy into the perfect weapon. I mean I even made my own Grandson go insane to get what I want, oh well Tom you know it's for the greater good. Now then let's see how I can get the Potter boy back, I just can't let him become a loose cannon, the boy's to powerful for that especially with his creature inheritance that should be showing up soon…stupid aura's."

Dumbledore never noticed the disapproving trill from Fawkes or his familiar changing color and disappearing, leaving him for good.

*****With Voldermort*****

"Tom are you sure?" Lucius asked as he and his Lord shared a class of wine by a roasting warm fire.

"Yes Luc, I want my Grandson back," said a fully human Voldermort "I refuse to let my Grandfather do to his so many great Grandson what he did to me his Grandson and my daughter."

*****Back with Harry*****

"HARRY! Is that a Phoenix on your shoulder!"

**Cliff hanger! Sorry that this chapter is short but I've decide to get the plots going on my fic's so they can move forward! So you now know some key things and next chapter will be Mrs. Li's class and the talk between Harry and Dumbledore and maybe getting ready for the meeting with Voldermort if my muse lets me! Again sorry for the shortness.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but college has been mad and plot bunnies! But on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

**Warning, I think this isn't going to be so light and fluffy as Dumbledore is going to be making his move in this chapter and an over protective Voldermort will be making a sort of appearance, remember the last chapter and what they said? Oh and Dumbledore doesn't succeed for what his going to be doing to Harry so don't worry ok? Nothing graphical, just talking!**

"HARRY! Is that a Phoenix on your shoulder?"

Slowly looking to where the weight was on his shoulder, Harry saw a snow white phoenix sitting there quiet happily.

"It seems that Hedwig is no longer an owl," Mrs. Li said.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked as she looked with wonder at the phoenix which was preening its feathers under the attention.

"Harry is growing into his true self, Hedwig do not want to be left behind so she did something to make sure she wouldn't be left behind," Mrs. Li said with a small smile.

"I'm growing into my true self?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, remember that we were worried about your aura?" Sayron asked.

"Yes," Harry said with a squeak as Yue lifted him up off of the floor and into his lap.

"We realize now with Hedwig's transformation what's going on," Sayron said as they started to move about and pick up their stuff for classes, as today was only the first day back classes would be just half a day and tomorrow would be a full day like normal.

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked, he didn't want to be keep in the dark.

Yue began to stroke Harry's hair and answered "You know as much as we do, you'll have your transformation when ever your body, mind and soul feels that its time."

"Yep, so don't worry Harry," Sakura said with a smile as Harry was becoming a pile of pleasure in Yue's lap "When it does happen, we'll be right there with you."

"Now we have to get to class, we can't have the teacher being late can we?" Eriol asked with a smile.

"No we can't," Harry said with a slight moan as he removed himself from Yue (which to Harry seemed as if he was pouting *fangirl scream here*) and picked up his bag off of the floor.

Just as they opened the door they came face to face with Headmaster Dumbledore who had his hand raised and ready to knock.

"Ah what perfect timing, I was wondering if I may talk to young Harry for a bit?" Dumbledore asked with his usual twinkle that seemed to be slightly darker than normal this morning.

"You may," Mrs. Li said getting shocked looks from Sakura, Sayron, Tomoyo but a calculating look from Eriol "I'm afraid that we must be going now but Yue will stay so when you're finished talking Harry will be able to find his way to the class room."

"Is Mr. Yue really needed?" Dumbledore asked slightly stressed "What I need to talk about _is_ personal after all."

"Very well, Yue," Mrs. Li said as she opened the door to let the others out "Go and wait for them in the kitchen area."

With that Mrs. Li and the others left and Yue walked into the kitchen area.

"Now Harry my boy, you know that you're not suppose to leave your family's house, you had us all very worried," Dumbledore said as he tried to play the guilt card.

"I didn't run away Headmaster, my magic saved me from my abusive relatives," Harry said calmly, knowing that if he needed help that Yue was in calling distance.

"Now Harry, I know that you and your relatives don't get along but please don't lie about being abused! You could get taken away from your loving aunt and uncle," Dumbledore said as he refused to listen to Harry.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Harry muttered to himself sarcastically, though it seemed that Dumbledore didn't get being sarcastic.

"Exactly Harry and you'll be happy to know that I've found a way for you to defeat the Dark Lord without having to murder him," Dumbledore said getting Harry's full attention.

"Is that so?" Harry asked carefully 'But what's the catch?'

"That's right Harry," Dumbledore said happily, thinking that he had finally gotten Harry to see the errors of his ways "We'll just use you to produce the future generation and your children will defeat Voldermort, now then who should you do it with first?"

"YOU SICK OLD MAN! I WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled as he tried to get Yue but found himself to be pinned down by Dumbledore.

"I didn't know you liked me like _that_ Harry, but I agree with you, our children will be powerful enough to defeat Voldermort," Dumbledore said as he ignored Harry's shouting and kicking.

Just as Dumbledore was about to start he found himself being thrown off of Harry and shackled to the wall by Clow magic. Yue was in full battle mode while holding close to himself a sobbing Harry.

"You will not touch my mate," Yue growled out with glowing eyes and with a pulse of Yue's magic Dumbledore found himself welcoming the darkness.

Once Yue was sure that Dumbledore was out and of no threat he used his powers to appear in Mrs. Li's classroom, right in the middle of class.

*****In Mrs. Li's class *****

"Now then class, what would happen if you-"

Ron's snoring seemed to be louder than the Mrs. Li's voice.

"Mr. Weasley," Mrs. Li said with a glare, she really hated this boy, "Is my class really this boring?"

Ron who was still half asleep he…well he put his foot in his mouth "Yeah, I mean it's so boring, who would want to be in this class? I'm only here because of Dumbledore's and my family's order's, even Mione is but she is also a book worm."

Sakura, Saryon, Tomoyo, Eriol, Draco, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Neville, Blaise and Theodore slowly got up and moved to the opposite side of the classroom after seeing the look that Mrs. Li was giving Ron.

Just as Mrs. Li was about to let go off her anger at Ron and Hermione, Yue appeared in the room with a sobbing Harry in his arms.

Without looking at the others Yue looked straight at Mrs. Li and said "We need to go for that appointment now, plus if you think I'm letting my Harry stay in this place one more minute then your wrong."

Seeing the serious look in Yue's eyes, Mrs. Li nodded in agreement and transported them all out of Hogwarts, in her haste taking her whole class with her.

*****Outside Voldermort's mansion (Don't ask how, they just are)*****

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione yelled at Mrs. Li "We still have classes to go to and-"

Hermione found herself victim to a silencing spell sent her way by Blaise.

As they had traveled, Yue and Mrs. Li had shared the memories of the attack on Harry by Dumbledore with their Clow magic.

With a look up and the rain clouds, Mrs. Li thought to herself:

'Whatever happens here today, we will not be returning to Hogwarts after what Dumbledore has done and has tried to do to Harry.'

Just then Voldermort appeared in the doorway to the mansion and asks "What has that old goat done to my grandson?" as his eyes looked towards Harry's sleeping form within the safety of Yue's arms.

**Cliff hanger! **

**So what do you think? Bad Dumbledore and Voldermort? Is he really the bad guy? What do you think should happen next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**Chapter 17**

**And the winner of the votes is....Yue/ Touya /Harry! About three quarters of the votes said they'd have a 3some so here it is! And if you don't like it then sorry but I have left the vote open for about two months!**

*****Outside Voldermort's mansion (Don't ask how, they just are)*****

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione yelled at Mrs. Li "We still have classes to go to and-"

Hermione found herself victim to a silencing spell sent her way by Blaise.

As they had travelled, Yue and Mrs. Li had shared the memories of the attack on Harry by Dumbledore with their Clow magic.

With a look up and the rain clouds, Mrs. Li thought to herself:

'Whatever happens here today, we will not be returning to Hogwarts after what Dumbledore has done and has tried to do to Harry.'

Just then Voldermort appeared in the doorway to the mansion and asks "What has that old goat done to my grandson?" as his eyes looked towards Harry's sleeping form within the safety of Yue's arms.

"So I was right then?" Mrs. Li said as Voldemort and his group stood next to them.

"Stuipd woman," Voldemort said with a glare "Tell me what that idiot old man did to my Grandson!"

"YOUR GRANDSON!?" Hermione yelled in shock, it seemed that she had received some training from Dumbledore "No wonder Potter is the way he is, and you should be proud and feel privileged that Headmaster Dumbledore was going to purify Potter...you've just got to hope that after all of this mess that Dumbledore is still willing to-"

"Stupid woman," Lucius said and with a nod from Voldermort sent Granger into the deepest and darkest dungeon they had.

Voldemort stood still for a few seconds before looking Yue in the eye "It seems that the old lemon sucking fool is up to his old tricks again, is my Grandson still a virgin?"

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Kero asked as he popped out of Sakura's robe pocket.

"A lot," Voldemort said with a sigh "Follow me; it seems that Dumbledore has finally made his move in this war."

"My lord..." Severus said as he looked between the teacher and her class and his Lord "Are you sure..."

"Thank you for asking but I'm sure," Voldemort said with what seemed to be a tired sigh "the truth must be told and Dumbledore must be stopped."

No one said anything as they followed Voldemort into the mansion, up some stairs and into a beautiful room that was decorated in a similar way Yue's and Harry's bedroom.

"Place him here," Voldemort said as he pulled back the covers "You'll be sharing Harry with your other mate you know."

Instead of putting Harry down, Yue climbed into the bed with Harry (folding his wings into a more comfortable position) and placed Harry besides him.

"I know but I won't mind sharing with the switch," Yue said, finally answering Voldemort's question as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair "We have already agreed what we would do if we ever found our submissive before I left Japan, I've only got to find away to inform him about finding our submissive."

"No need," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked to the doorway, getting into defence stands in case it was a member of the light only to find that it wasn't.

There in the doorway stood a tall (about six foot) male with a medical bag in hand, black hair and eyes, slightly tanned skin, his eyes softened as he looked at the two figures on the bed.

Yue's eyes widened "Touya, it's you, your hear."

Touya slowly walked towards the two on the bed, the others in the room moving out of the room to give the trio time to bond.

Touya sat down on the bed and looked at the sleeping Harry "He looks like an angle, through we all know he is in a sort of weird way."

"I take it that you've been waiting for us a long time then?" Yue asked as he watched Touya check Harry over using muggle methods.

Touya blushed but continued and finished checking Harry over "Yeah, did you know that Clow Reed and Salazar Slytheirn was an item and that they are Harry's ancestors?"

Yue gave Touya a lustful smirk "Harry's alright, right?"

"Yeah," Touya said as he placed his medical equipment out of the way "Why?"

"With Harry coming into his inheritance soon I was thinking of ways that we could do it, then it hit me," Yue said with a lust as his hand ran around Touya's inner thigh.

Touya squirmed "Oh and how do we do this then?"

Yue looked down at Harry and noticed that he was awake and watching them with lustful eyes. Yue looked up at Touya again and said:

"Why don't we help our chibi tenshi to become an ancestor too?"

Harry looked up at his mates, he knew this 'Touya' was his last mate, the bond and magic was telling him. Harry suddenly felt Yue's hand still on his head. Looking up he saw lust in his mates, he swallowed hard.

Harry had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving this bedroom for a longer time and when he finally did he would be shocked if he could still walk.

*****With the others*** (to those that was hoping for a lemon...don't you just hate me right about now?)**

"Is there a reason why you didn't allow anyone but myself and Sakura along with Mr. Snape?" Mrs. Li asked as she sipped her tea.

The children had been taken to the guest wing in the mansion to settle in.

Voldemort turned around from looking out of the window to face them and Sakura could see that this was not the snake like man that had meet they had first meet. He seemed to be an almost adult version of Harry.

"What I am about to tell you won't leave this room unless I say so," Voldemort said with a pointed look at Mrs. Li and Sakura "I will be telling Harry the full story before I tell anyone else."

Mrs. Li gave a stiff nod as she placed her tea cup down "Then just the main points please."

Voldermort sat down in a chair near the fire that was light "Clow Reed and Salazar Slytherin was married which was the start of my own and Harry's blood line, the noble and pure house Balteus. Lily was my Great Granddaughter making Harry my so many Great's Grandson and heir of the noble and pure house of Balteus. The Balteus family have creature blood in them and on midnight of his birthday Harry will become a fallen angel, much like that white haired mate of Harry's and Touya's. The only thing is that Harry must take a drink from each of his mates, once a day if he doesn't want anything...bad to happen."

Sakura felt herself going into fan girl mode "Don't worry, my brother and guardian will look after Harry, but by 'drink' what do you mean?"

Voldermort and Mrs. Li looked away, Snape sighed knowing that neither of them would tell the girl "By 'drink' they mean that Harry will have to drink his mates-"

**Cliff Hanger! And two of them in one chapter! ^^ If you want a lemon then tell me and my muse is stuck on what Harry could drink of his mates so if anyone has any ideas then tell me (can be sexual or blood or something else). Also anything else that you want to happen tell me as our favourite threesome in this fic is due for some 'bonding' in and out of the bed. Also ideas for this fic and what could happen is welcomed!**


	18. Chapter 18 LEMON ALERT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**Chapter 18**

**Thank you BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing this chapter!**

*****With Yue, Touya and Harry in their bedroom*****

_Harry had a feeling that he wouldn't be leaving this bedroom for a longer time and when he finally did he would be shocked if he could still walk._

Slowly Yue pulled Harry into his lap and began to undress him while Touya placed everything to the side so nothing would get damaged or broken during their game.

Touya undressed himself and then looked to his Seme and Uke; he was the switch in their relationships. They were caught up in a battle of the tongues. Feeling his self grow hard Touya soon joined in and it was a three way kiss.

*****Lemon Removed due to this websites new rules on ratings*****

"Sleep," was all Harry said and the three of them did.

*****With Voldemort and Mrs. Li and LEMON OVER*****

Voldemort and Mrs. Li looked away, Snape sighed knowing that neither of them would tell the girl "By 'drink' they mean that Harry will have to drink his mates-"

They were stopped by a loud moan that seemed to be echoing throughout the entire house.

They all blushed on various levels but Voldemort coughed to get them back on track.

"My Grandson will have to drink the blood of his mates daily," Voldemort said and he was about to continue only to be interrupted again.

"My Lord, it's that Granger girl," the low level Death Eater said as he tried not to flinch under his Lord's gaze.

"What about her?" Sakura asked innocently.

The Death Eater gathered his courage "The Granger girl…the girls…"

**To Be Continued…**

**I've finally got a better title for this fic! It was chosen by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath as she sent me a list of title ideas and I chose The Real Story Of the Final Battle as a thanks a lot to BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all her work! You should go and read her fic's! They so rule!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Hey! I've adopted this story from Katie13. Hope I do alright with it.**

**Chapter 19**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

The Death Eater gathered his courage "The Granger girl…the girl's innocent!"

"What! She betrayed my Grandson and you call her innocent!" Voldermort roared causing the Death Eater to flinch, "You better explain now and it better be good!"

"The Granger girl was under the hold of a potion my Lord," the Death Eater said nervously, "We were doing the normal checks on the prisoners when we found an imprio spell in the form of a potion."

"So Hermione didn't betray Harry then," Sakura said with a smile.

Voldermort gave a low groan and placed his head on Snape's lap, "Why my Grandson? Why does my precious little Grandson have to have everything happen to him for?"

"Well he is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Voldermorts-Grandson," Severus muttered dryly as he gave a mock pat to his mates head, "Even if while we was at Hogwarts I was never able to do anything for our boy that will change now, plus we have his mates to help us out."

Mrs. Li took another sip of her tea before placing it down on the table, "Someone's wounded heart shines brightly in the lonely sky."

"Yeah, Ry's always been a beacon of light for those lost," Voldermort said as he sat up, but stayed close to his mate, "Always helping those and giving others second chance, I don't know why I'm doing this, but bring all the brats in as well as Miss. Granger."

The Death Eater left with a nod of his head, glad to be out of the presence of his Lord.

"Tom?" Severus questioned as he placed his hands on his mate's knee, "What's going on?"

Voldermort placed his own hand on Severus, "I'm taking a leaf out of my Grandson's book."

Before anymore questions could be asked Sakura, Saryon, Tomoyo, Eriol, Draco, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Neville, Blaise and Theodore walked into the room with Hermione being lead into the room by two Death Eaters.

"What's going on? What's Granger doing here?" Draco asked as he sent a glare at the girl through she did look a lot like Longbottom did during his first year, shy, timid, scared, nervous and she looked as if she had gone several rounds with a professional duellist.

"With several things coming to light I have decided that being in England is too dangerous for you so you will all be going to another school in America," Voldermort said, "While there you will continue your education, but at the same time spread the truth about what my aim's are...you do know my true aims don't you?"

Blaise stepped forward, "Muggle borns to be taken away from abusive families or those who try to make profit from the child's abilities, all children are check upon birth and the descion is chosen then, muggle borns will go to magical schools like pure bloods where they will learn and be on the same level as the pure bloods when they enter the wizarding world. Muggle subjects like maths, English, job searching skills and such will be taught along with similar ideas and better rights for those of magical creature blood."

Voldermort nodded his head as he got the important ones right.

"Sakura will be staying here with me, Harry, Yue and Toyua while Eriol, Saryon, and Tomoyo are going to be doing a little...project for me," Mrs. Li said with a glint in her eyes, "Go and pack your things and I'll fill you in then."

The group of children left but Susan paused in the doorway, "What about Harry?"

"Harry will be staying here as he has a major part in this war," Voldermort said then seeing the look in the girls eyes added, "And he will be an equal and won't take the mark."

With a nod of her head Susan left the room.

"Well I'm off to brew," Severus said as he detangled himself from his mate, "When Ry comes out of that bedroom he's going to need them."

"You what," Voldermort asked as he narrowed his eyes, now he had his Grandson back he wasn't going to let anything happen to the boy.

Severus gave his mate a smirk, "Why after all that sex they'll be having because of the mating bond needing them to 'join together' to complete it, plus it'll help with his transformation which will take place soon."

"They what!" Voldermort yelled as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Why do I feel that this is all going to end badly?" Mrs. Li said as she stood up and walked out of the room in the direction that Voldermort had gone in with Sakura following behind, and Severus going to collect the _already_ brewed potions before meeting them outside of the newly mated trio's room.

"Because trouble always follows Harry around?" Sakura deadpanned as they followed Voldermort, but at a much calmer passage.

"True," Mrs. Li said as she looked at Voldermort who was nearly at the bedroom door, "Through being a trouble magnet seems to run in the family."

"My grandson will not have his innocence taken from him in a mating frenzy," Voldermort muttered as he placed his hand on the door knob, "He will have it taken by 'making love' and only after dating his mates for ten years and then gaining my approval and then another ten years of courting him!"

"I don't think I should be hearing this," Sakura said as they came to a stop next to Volermort, "I mean talking about your Grandson's sex life?"

"Don't worry Harry! Granddad's coming to save you!" Voldermort yelled as he opened the doors to the bedroom only to find a shocking sight.

There floating a few inches above the bed was Harry who was covered in a green light and seemed to be in pain while Yue and Toyua were sat on the bed on either side of him doing all they could do, watching and hoping.

"What the hell have you done to my Grandson!" Voldermort yelled as they walked into the room.

"It seems that the transformation is taking place," Mrs. Li said as they looked at the green light that seemed to be blocking their view of Harry.

Before anyone could do anything else the light that was cocooning Harry shattered only to revile Harry in his new transformed form.

"Amazing," Sakura said as Harry floated into Yue's and Toyua's arms.

With Harry's new form Harry looked like...

**To be continued...**

**There's a cliff hanger for you ^^ Hope that it's okay! Chapters from now until the end of this month may not be that long or updated a lot as starting next Monday for 2 weeks I've got exams.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Chapter 20**

Harry looked like a true angel, his raven black hair now fell to be halfway down his waist, red streaks in his hair shown a touch of his mother. Harry's skin was a pale colour similar to Yue's through it seemed to hold a glow to it which spoke of a healthy normal pale, Harry's eyelashes shown that his eyes was closed as they fluttered against him like black thread against the purest of snow. Ear's pointed like an elf's and a body that seemed to be similar to an elf's through one major thing kept Harry apart from being a normal elf, he still held his small stature making him look more like a chibi elf than anything else. Harry's body seemed to think it was lying on a bed of sorts through it seemed that his _wings_ knew better. Harry's wings was like a raven's feathers with acid green colour at the tips, the clothes Harry had been wearing was gone thanks to the sex and the transformation through it seemed that his long hair was protecting his modesty.

"Amazing," Sakura managed to get out as she took in Harry's new form, "It seems that the _loving_ that big brother and Yue gave Harry didn't only help to complete their bond."

Toyua gave a groan as his little sister giggled like a true fan girl.

"Get out," Yue's ice like voice suddenly came to their ears, "Mine and Toyua's mate is naked, you do not have permission to look at his naked form."

Seeing the look that both Dominate mate was giving them, Mrs. Li, Sakura, Severus, Voldermort and the Death Eaters who had come to see what the commotion was about quickly exited the bedroom, they knew better then to stick around.

"Let's finish our conversation," Mrs. Li said as she made sure that Sakura was in front of her, she was keeping a close eye on the girl as she had stars in her eyes, "I will be sending the Hogwarts students and the Granger girl off to another school. The Headmaster and I are close friends and I know that the children will get taught what they need."

"What is the school's name?" Voldermort asked as he allowed his mate to go and give his grandson the potions that he knew Harry would need.

"It's called Reed academy for magic, they will not only learn your type of magic but mine as well, the way of the Cloud," Mrs. Li said calmly, "I believe that if we send a message to them with my magic on it we could get the children off to safety before the day is done."

Voldermort raised an eyebrow at the way that Mrs. Li talked which showed how powerful she was, "If it would be alright with you I'd like it to happen tomorrow, so much has happened today that I feel no one can take much more."

"Very well," Mrs. Li said as they came to the top of the stairs, "If you would show me to where I can send an owl I will send the letter and tell them for the reprehensive to come tomorrow."

Voldermort nodded his head before motioning forward and robed and masked Death Eater, "Very well, Bellatrix will show you the way, feel free to hex her...Bellatrix what is that hanging from your mask?"

Bellatrix let out a girly giggle which seemed to be out of place with her Death Eater uniform, "Oh this?" Bellatrix's hands reached up to the mistletoe that was hanging over the corner of her mask, "It's just a little something that muggles use at Christmas time when they want others to kiss them."

At this Bellatrix made eyes at the other Death Eaters only to pout when they stepped back as a group.

Bellatrix let out a sigh, "I'll take you to the owlery now, come on it's this way."

Everyone else felt chills run up their spin as Mrs. Li placed an arm around Bellatrix's shoulders as they walked to the owlery saying, "Dear, I might be able to help you find a lover..."

"I don't want to know," Voldermort muttered as he turned back to his Grandson's and mate's bedroom door, "Alright open up in there, you better be properly dressed because I'm coming in either way."

The sound of people moving and clothes being moved about came from the bedroom for a few minutes before the bedroom door opened to reveal a now dressed Yue.

"Come in," Yue said as he stepped aside and allowed Voldermort into the bedroom before closing the door on everyone else.

The one's left out in the hallway just shurged and walked away, understanding that something's was only meant for family.

"Now then," Voldermort said as he found a place to sit in a chair besides the bed, "Harry, how much do you know about your family?"

Harry clinged to Toyua and Yue as he didn't truly trust the man who had tried to kill him so many times, "Not much, only a few thing about mum and dad, why?"

Voldermort gave a sigh and repeated to Harry what he had told Mrs. Li earlier, "...and that Harry is what happened. It wasn't until this year when I realised what Dumbledore was doing that I managed to get things uncontrolled and well...here we are."

Voldermort held his breath as he watched his Grandson look at him blankly as he clinged to his mates.

"Will..." Harry began after a few minutes of silence, "What will happen to the others?"

"Well, the Hogwarts students and the Clow children, besides Sakura, will be going to another school away from the war where they can learn to control both their magic and their Clow powers, there should be someone coming from the school tomorrow sometime to help the students get ready for the school," Voldermort said as he knew Harry would be more interested in what would be happening to his friends then himself, "As for you, your mates, Sakura and Mrs. Li you will all be staying here as you'll be needed in this war."

Harry nodded in understanding, glad that his newly found so many great Grandfather wasn't keeping him in the dark.

The clock chimed to show it had somehow managed to creap into the early hours of the morning without them noticing.

"Well I think I'll let you three get some sleep," Voldermort said as he stood and stretched, "I think we could all use a day off after everything."

Harry nodded as he made sure to watch his Grandfather's ever move.

"Good night, I look forward to the time we can spend together," Voldermort said with a nod which was returned as he moved towards the door.

Just as Voldermort was mere inches from his hand touching the door handle the door shot open like a bullet to show a panicked Pansy Parkinson.

"What is the meaning of this Parkinson?" Voldermort growled out, "I do not take kindly to anyone barging into my Grandson's and his mate's bedroom, there better be a good reason for this behaviour."

"There is my Lord," Pansy said slowly, "Here, have a look yourself my Lord."

With that Pansy stepped to the side to relieve a very much alive Cedric Diggory, alive and well only that there was one little problem...there was a giant whole in the middle of Cedric's body meaning you could see straight through him.

"Hi Harry, surprise! I'm a live and with no thanks to Dumbledore," Cedric said sheepishly at Harry's goldfish impression, he then noticed where Harry was looking at, "Oh this little whole?" Cedric put his hand through the whole and rubbed his back, "Well you see, the thing is..."

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm trying to update as many fic's as I can and I've now got a plan of action so finger's cross that everything goes to plan and my muse will be nice to me! Oh and I'm trying to wrap this fic up as it's just going around and around in circles. I've got a sort of plan but don't expect this to be another school fic or anything. Cedric's just a sort of plot device to fastfoward the fic to stop it from looping you know?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Chapter 21**

**Thanks for beta'ing BladeMaxwell_GoddessofDeath, you're a life saver!**

"Hi Harry, surprise! I'm alive and with no thanks to Dumbledore," Cedric said sheepishly at Harry's goldfish impression, he then noticed where Harry was looking at, "Oh this little whole?" Cedric put his hand through the hole and rubbed his back, "Well you see, the thing is that I'm a vampire."

Cedric quickly grabbed a blanket that had been thrown over the chair during Toyua's, Yue's and Hari's time of excitement and bonding.

"Sorry about that, I keep forgetting that no one outside of the school I work at will treat the hole like an everyday thing," Cedric said sheepishly once the whole was covered, "I got turned into a vampire by my parents, they didn't want to let me go you know? Though I'm still young so that's the reasons I'm healing so slow, hence the hole I've got."

There were a few minutes of silence as everyone pulled themselves together.

"So about this other school," Voldemort said slowly as he lead Cedric away for further talks, glad that it seemed that as Cedric was a vampire he didn't leak blood.

"Ah yes, the school I teach at is for magical creatures so the human students will have to be open minded and have classes to understand the magical creatures at the school," Cedric said, his voice slowly getting fainter as he disappeared down the hallway with Voldemort.

Once they was gone Mrs. Li turned to the three lovers, "Feel free to stay as you are, I know I'm enjoying the view."

*****Scene Skip and Time Skip*****

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked as they meet halfway to Voldemort's study, he was going to Voldemort's study while Draco was going away from it.

"The damn girls have six trunks," Darco said with a groan as he looked at Harry who was standing between his two dominates due to his wings making it harder for him to balance, "They've got 4 trunks for makeup, toiletries, clothes and such, 1 trunk for school things and the last trunk is for 'those odd bits'."

Harry allowed a small smile to show on his face at Draco's dramatic actions.

"You packing for the school then?" Harry asked as he leaned into Yue's touch.

"Yeah, myself and the selected others will be going to the other school tomorrow, after we leave something will be happening around here," Draco said with a nod as he motioned in the direction he had come from, "Voldemort wants to talk to you about that, I have no clue as it has nothing to do with me."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's words, "Thanks Malfoy, see you around."

With that Harry and Draco went their separate ways.

"Careful," Yue said as they made their way to Voldemort's study, "The man might be your Grandfather but he'll just have to go and roast if he can't wait for you to get there in your own time."

Harry gave a small giggle at his mate's words and Toyua's nod of agreement.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Harry said as he felt his body grow heavy due to the new added weight of his wings, "Not far to go now."

"You are correct," was all that Yue said before scooping Harry up into his arms and carrying Harry the rest of the way, Toyua moved forward and quickly opened the door.

As they entered the room Yue ignored the Dark Lord and sat down on the large sofa opposite him, Toyua soon joined him with Harry placed between them. Voldemort wisely kept his mouth shut at his Grandson's glare.

"Now then, I've called you here because during the talk about the new school a way to get people to know the truth about Dumbledore has come to light," Voldemort said, not able to keep the smirk off of his face at his Grandson's dominates actions, "Would you like to hear it or do I need to separate you three first?"

Harry blushed as he shoved his mate's hands away from his body, gave both of them a pointed look before politely looking at his Grandfather.

Voldermot chuckled at his Grandson's situation, "It came to light in the talk about the other school that all we have to do to let people know the truth is to have a press conference."

A look of understanding crossed the trio's faces.

"Over the years everyone's believed whatever the Daily Prophet's printed about me," Harry said with an understanding look in his eyes, not noticing the protective look that crossed his mates' and Grandfather's faces, "Everyone will believe what we say if it's printed in the papers."

"Exactly, so tomorrow we'll be having a press conference in the morning," Voldemort said with a nod of his head, "We'll send out invitations to certain people that we know will write nothing but the truth, we'll make sure that nothing important or anything that shouldn't gets out. It'll be done in secret."

"But how will they know that you're telling the truth?" Toyua questioned as he ran a hand through Harry's wings which seemed to be a bit crushed, "I mean if what I found out about you it seems that everyone would run away screaming."

"Which is why we will be using a powerful truth spell and some of Severus' Veritserum for," Voldemort said with a smirk on his face.

"Clever," Harry said with another nod, "Professor Snape's potions are known for how good they are."

"Well that's going to happen about 11am tomorrow morning," Voldemort said as he stood up and looked at the clock that was on the wall, "It's 11pm now so I think we should all be getting to bed now, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Just one thing," Yue said as they all stood up, "How do we know that the only questions that will be asked is about the war, nothing personal?"

"Yue's right," Toyua commented, "And what about your little Tenshi's new appearance? If they see that tomorrow they'll be too busy trying to get answers about Harry's new appearance."

Voldemort gave a thoughtful hum, "We will place a glamour on Harry to hide his new appearance and I'll add in the letter that I'll send out tonight that there will be no questions outside of the war."

The others looked at each other then they turned to Voldemort and nodded their head in agreement.

"As long as you make it clear that we have the right to refuse questions," Toyua said as he remembered when he watched celebrities on TV with Sakura in his house and what had happened.

"That won't be a problem," Voldemort said as he looked protectively at Harry, "Now then it's time for bed."

With that Harry found himself being carried back to the room he now shared with his mates, though Harry couldn't complain.

He just hoped that nothing bad happened tomorrow, he had a feeling that it couldn't be this simple, danger was around the corner.

...and Harry's feelings were correct as he would find out during the press conference.

**To Be Continued...**

**Only 2 chapters max left for this fic.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**Chapter 22**

**BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath is a great person and a great beta! I don't know what I'd do without her!**

Harry let out a tired yawn as he looked around the room, then at himself. It seemed that his mates this morning had been busy and nervous, they had allowed him to sleep for as long as he wanted to although they had also gotten him dressed along with placing the glamour charm on him and other things to get him ready for the day much to Harry's amusement.

"Wonder how they managed it," Harry wondered out loud to himself as he looked around for his mates only to jump when Tyoua's voice answered him.

"With a lot of petting, you were like a kitten."

"Tyoua, good morning," Harry said, too embarrassed to meet Tyoua's face.

"That's not a very good greeting," Tyoua said as he knelt down to Harry's height, "I'll have to teach you the proper way."

With that said he pressed his lips soundly on Harry's causing the smaller man to open his mouth in surprise which Tyoua took full advantage of. As they continued to kiss and Harry's hands became slowly more adventures the sound of someone coming to standing behind them caused them to break apart.

"Continue, I'm enjoying the show," a smirking Yue said much to his two mate's embarrassment, "I mean you two do make a lovely scene and you can make a perfect shade of red."

"Yue!" Harry cried out with a stomp of his foot, "That's not funny, what if it had been a reporter with a camera?"

"Then I'd ask them for the picture," Yue said with a smirk as he crossed his arms, behind Harry Tyoua nodded his head in agreement.

Harry let out a groan, "I'm not going to win am I?"

"Nope," was the twin answers from his mates.

"The reporters have already started arriving," Yue said, his wings hidden thanks to a glamour similar to Harry's, "Voldemort is meeting and greeting them at the entrance, I believe he says to tell you Harry that everything so far is going according to plan."

Harry nodded his head nervously, "I hope this goes along with our plan, there are so many things that could go wrong."

"Don't worry my little Tenshi," Tyoua said as he ran a hand through Harry's hair to calm Harry's nerves.

They slowly began to walk down the hallway and down the stairs where the reporters were gathering while waiting for the press conference to begin.

"It'll be alright," Yue said as they walked down the stairs, "Nothing can go wrong, it's all planned out so..."

A loud fog horn sound echoed throughout the mansion causing everyone to start panicking.

"Yue? Tyoua? What's going on?" Harry asked as he gripped the sleeves of his mates shirts tightly, "What's happening?"

"It seems that _he_ has entered the grounds," Yue said with a protective growl as Tyoua pulled Harry close to him, "The old idiot doesn't seem to know when to call it quits on this one."

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he looked around wildly and found the reporters hiding around the edge of the entrance room as if expecting some kind of attack, "Is someone attacking us?"

Before an answer could be given Albus Dumbledore walked into the entrance hall, a glare on his face that seemed so out of place yet at the same time it suited him perfectly.

"Where is he!" Dumbledore roared causing Harry to jump and cling to Tyoua, "Potter come out here now! You must return to Hogwarts! You must return to your aunt's and uncle's house! Your becoming dark and I must put a stop to it!"

Harry's eyes went wide at what Dumbledore was yelling, everything to do with the old Headmaster fell into place, the old man only saw him as a weapon, a chess piece to be used and thrown away whenever he wanted.

"I'm afraid that that is something I cannot allow to happen," Voldemort said as he walked into the entrance room following the magic of where the problem that set the alarms off was, "Harry will be staying here with me, you will not be allowed to harm him anymore."

"Tom! He is not a human! His only a weapon and then a breeding machine!" Dumbledore roared, in his anger he never noticed the reporters taking notes and photos quietly, "Now give the boy to me before you taint him! I don't care if you're the boy's Great Grandfather or not!"

With that Dumbledore raised his wand and sent a spell at Voldemort only for Harry to quickly run in its path.

"Harry!" everyone cried out with wide eyes Harry allowed the spell to hit him in the back.

Voldemort could only watch with wide eyes as his newly found Grandson fell to the floor in a heap, before passing out Harry managed to say one thing:

"Because your family, because your my Granddad."

And with that Harry allowed darkness to over take him.

**To Be Continued...**

**And next chapter will be the final chapter of this fic! And before you start this fic was NEVER going to be another school fic to begin with so please don't go on about it.**


	23. Chapter 23 The End!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captors, and as such don't get any rights from this.**

**And this is the LAST chapter! I won't be doing a sequel no matter how many people ask! This was one of Katie13's fic's that I've done to honour her by completing it! But I won't be doing a sequel!**

**Chapter 23**

**Thanks for beta'ing and putting up with me Kitsune**

Harry found himself waking up with a pounding headache, letting out a groan he soon felt his mates take his hands in comfort.

"Harry?" the soft and worried voice of Touya came to Harry's ears, "Open your eyes love, everyone's alright, it's alright, come on let us all see those pretty eyes of yours."

Harry tightened his grip on the hands of his mates as he slowly opened his eyes to see two pairs of worried ones.

"Harry," Both Touya and Yue said as they let out a breath of relief.

Harry gave his mates a confused look as they both laid down next to him, it was then that Harry realized that he was no longer in the middle of a battle but back in his bedroom at Riddle Manor that he shared with his mates.

"What's...?" Harry began to say only to be silenced by a kiss on his lips.

"Dumbledore has lost everything, everything's alright," Yue said as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, "It seems that the reporters had been taking notes and photos of the entire thing. They also saw that it was Dumbledore who fired the first spell, Dumbledore's fault as he was the one that started it all...there were also other events that came to light during their duel..."

"What...events," Harry asked with a slight wince as he felt a large headache.

"Hush," Touya said kindly as he gave Harry's forehead a gentle rub to easy the headache, "The Healer says you'll be sore for a few days and you've got a minor concussion but with plenty of rest you'll be fine."

Harry didn't bother nodding, not wanting his headache to grow in size, "So...everything's...alright?"

"Everything's perfect," Yue said as he nuzzled Harry's head, "In the papers the next morning it was explained that Dumbledore was the true Dark Lord and the old goat is dead now, your Grandfather is helping to rebuild the Wizarding World for the better and everything's getting better."

"There's only one little problem we still need to fix," Touya said with a lustful look at Harry.

"Oh I agree with you on that," Yue answered with a lustful look of his own.

And with that Harry allowed himself to fall into his mate's arms, safe in the knowledge that everything was well in the world.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic and Until the next fic!**


End file.
